A World of Pain
by DracoStarbo
Summary: ~*Uploaded: Part6 of Part2*~ Davis is having a bad time, but is there someone to save him? Very sad, but good. Hope you like it! Oh! BTW, there's a song in there. It's by Eddie Rabbit, not me. I forgot to add the disclaimer before I posted it. Sorry!
1. Part 1

A World of Pain  
  
When I look into the mirror,  
  
Could that guy be me?  
  
Because I don't recognize the face I see,  
  
And the nights get longer,  
  
When you're all alone,  
  
And there's not one friendly face in the crowd,  
  
To take me home,  
  
Take me home . . .  
  
Davis sat on the couch, listening to the rainfall down on the sliding glass doors that lead to the small balcony. The sky was a deep gray, promising more rain to come. He sighed and closed his eyes. It was eight at night, all the light where turned off, and he was home alone (Veemon with the other Digimon, looking into the Digital Emperor's work). Good, Davis liked it better that way.  
  
His sister, Jun, would always bug him about anything she could. For awhile, he tried not talking around her, but that just gave her something more to bug him about. "Hey, Davis, what's that matter? Getting a crush on me, just like you did with that Kari girl?" her voice rang in his ears before he slammed the door on her face. That got them back to throwing insults back and forth.  
  
His mother, though kind and sweet, really didn't care. She would always pretend to be interested in what Davis had to say, but he could always see the boredom in her eyes and hear the distance in her voice. Why does he even bother to talk to her, anyway? Maybe because he didn't know anyone else who would sit still long enough for him to complain about his day.  
  
And his father . . . He barely saw his father any more. He was always at work, out with the guys, or locked in his room doing work from his work. He would say that if he didn't work hard enough, the world was going to leave them in the gutter. Davis half-believed his father. True, if you don't work hard enough, you'll become poor. False that his father worked so hard just to not become poor. Davis knew that they had enough money to not be poor before his father started to work so hard.  
  
Sometimes, Davis was so sure that his father worked this hard because of him. He could hear his mother and father arguing sometimes late at night. They would argue about everything from taxes to politics to their children's future. But he would always be reassured that it wasn't him that they were truly arguing about, that they were just angry and he happened to be the topic at hand.  
  
At first, Davis believed that. Now, he doesn't know what to think. Someone said something nice to Davis, but then the truth comes out. That's how it is with everyone he knows. His family (aside from Jun) doesn't want him to be upset, probably because they'll get the backhand of it in one way or another. His friends, on the other hand, are nice to him just because he has the crest of courage.  
  
That's how it is. They use him, abuse him, and then will through him away. He saw this now, and didn't know what he was going to do about it. He had over heard them one time, talking about how much he annoyed them, how they were thinking about having a new leader and how they wish someone else had been the leader.  
  
"I might as well as give up on life right now," he said with his eyes still close. He started to talk to himself a lot, finding no one else to talk to. Of course, he did it when no one could hear him. "People think it's the cowards way out, to commit suicide. But it takes a lot of courage to face Death and ask him to take your life. I wonder what it is like in the next life. I'll bet it's pretty nice. It must be better than this place. At least, in the next life, if there is one, I can get away from my so- called friends."  
  
He stopped speaking then, not finding the energy for speech. Davis didn't have dinner, and would probably skip breakfast, too. Not having any friends could take away your appetite. Soon, before long, he was asleep.  
  
***  
  
The next day, it was still raining. Davis woke up, somehow even more tired than he had been last night, and rolled out of bed. He got his usual clothes without thinking, brushed his hair (as if it made a difference, it still looked messy) and picked up his backpack. It was heavier than before, which meant that Veemon was in it, probably as Chibimon. He might have gotten home late and didn't want to wake Davis up.  
  
He headed out the door, not even say hi to those in the kitchen. They didn't make any comment to him, so he didn't make any himself. Besides, he didn't feel like talking that much. These days, he tries to avoid it as much as possible. At school or with Veemon, sometimes, he had to talk, but other than that, he could act mute and no one would care.  
  
"Hey, Davis!" the voice of Kari shouted from across the school's lawn.  
  
He looked up and saw the whole gang of the Digi-destine jogging up to him. They looked like they did any other day, bright, cheerful and ready for anything. Even to say they didn't like Daivs . . .?  
  
When they saw that Davis wasn't going to speak back, TK spoke up. "Hey, Davis," he said in his usual voice, cheerful and positive, "we were wondering where you were last night. Everyone was suppose to meet in the computer lab."  
  
"Sorry, I forgot," Davis answered dully. He didn't care to put on a happy face when everything seemed gray and depressing.  
  
"Are you okay?" Yolie asked.  
  
"Yeah," Davis answered.  
  
"Well, we didn't talk much in the computer lab," Kari picked up the slack, "So we were going to meet after school. Are you going to come?"  
  
" . . . Maybe," Davis answered and walked away.  
  
They didn't go after Davis, not knowing how to approach the topic. They had noticed that the past view days, Davis hadn't been himself. They wondered if he had over heard them that day when they had got fed up with his recklessness.  
  
"He could have," Cody spoke up, "I mean, if he did, at least, we would know what's bothering him."  
  
"Yeah, but we don't know what is bothering him until we ask," Kari pointed out.  
  
"This has to end!" Yolie stopped her foot. Without waiting for the others to reply, she marched after Davis and found him at his locker. She quieted her steps, trying to act as if it were any old day. "Hey, Davis, what's up?"  
  
Davis answered after a moment, "Nothing."  
  
"How's the math coming along?" Yolie teased. She knew how much he hated to be reminded that he was flunking math, but if she could get more than three words out of him at once, that would be a start.  
  
Davis, however, just shrugged and continued to get his things from his locker to his backpack. Yolie noticed a notebook filled with loose pieces of papers, ready to fall out . . . perfect. She rammed herself into him, making the notebook fly out of his hand and scattering the papers.  
  
"Sorry! Someone pushed me," she lied and bent down with Davis to help pick up his papers. Most of the kids had gone to class and the rest were on their way to their classroom. As soon as the last kid shut the last door, Yolie yanked Davis up by his shoulders and pinned him against the lockers. A look of shock washed over him, but was gone almost as soon as it came. "Alright, you're not leaving until I get some answers from you!"  
  
"We'll both have to stand out in the hall," he answered, still with a dull voice.  
  
"I don't care! I need to know what's bothering you and I need to know now!"  
  
"Why? So you feed me more lies?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"What do you think?" Davis glared, now building up his anger.  
  
"I don't know!" she exhaled hard in frustration. "I don't know because you won't tell me, or anyone, what's bothering you! I'm your friend, and I want to help you."  
  
At this point, Davis' eyes flared up and he shoved Yolie away from him. "Yeah, you care," he said with all the venom of a Cobra King. "You care about the goof with the goggles as much as everyone else!"  
  
With that, Davis ran out of the school. He didn't care if that he was cutting or that he would get in trouble. Yolie sat there shocked. He had repeated what she had told Cody that day. So, he had over heard the . . . conversation.  
  
"Davis, wait!" Yolie shouted, as if he could hear her. She ran down the hallway, hoping to catch up to him when she hit something very hard and solid. Looking up, she saw it was the principle. "Oh, uh, hello?"  
  
"Where you in such a hurry, little girl?" he asked, enjoying her discomfort.  
  
"Uh, to class," she lied. Hopefully he won't punish her too much.  
  
"Well, you better hurry up," he smirked.  
  
Yolie mentally sneered, but didn't do anything to change her expression as she quietly walked passed him. Luckily, her classroom was just down the hall, so she didn't have to wait until he was gone and then sneak back up the hall.  
  
***  
  
It was eight of clock of that day, and Yolie finally got to tell her friends what had happened. First, after school, she had to attend the store while her mother and father were out, taking care of a friend who had gotten into a car accident, and then had to do her homework with one of her siblings hovering over her. She had made everyone meet at the park, even when they protested.  
  
"So, he had over heard," Cody noted.  
  
"Uh, yeah," Yolie snapped, "I think that's been established!"  
  
"Yolie, calm down," TK said. "We don't need to get mad right now. What we need to do is to talk to Davis and tell him what really happened."  
  
"What really happened?" Yolie asked, shocked. "What really happened was that we made fun of Davis, and he had over heard! I think we all, even Davis, as the truth straight."  
  
"Yolie," Kari started, "we were just venting, that's all. We didn't mean to make fun of Davis, he just happened to be the first thing that was mentioned."  
  
"Oh, isn't that sweet?" Yolie's voice became cold and venomous. "We just say that we were venting, and everything will go back to normal, isn't that it? How stupid do you really Davis is? Do you really believe what you said when you called Davis a dead-brain jock?!"  
  
"No, I don't. We were just venting-"  
  
"Shut up! Just, shut up!" she was now screaming. "It makes no difference! His feelings are still hurt and we're the reason! Saying that we were just venting doesn't help him; it only blocks all of his arguments, so he can't be sad or anything."  
  
"What else are we suppose to do?" Cody asked.  
  
"What do you think? Apologize to him! No saying that we're venting, just say were sorry!"  
  
"But that won't help anything at all," TK noted. "Davis won't be our friend if-"  
  
"That's his choice!" she stomped her foot. "If Davis wants to find some other people to hang out with, then let him. It's his life, and I just want him to know that he's a cool kid, and even though we made fun of him, he isn't a jerk, or a goof ball with goggle, or a dead-brain jock, or any of the other things that we said he was!"  
  
"What about the Crest of Courage?" TK asked.  
  
"What about it?" Yolie glared at him. "Think we can't make it without Davis, is that it? Do you really believe that he's so important that we can't save the Digital World without him? If so, why did you called him a piece of mucus that crawled out of a dog's nose?"  
  
No one spoke after that, not knowing what to say. The wind blew across the grass, rising up to had the cold discomfort of a winter night. Yolie wasn't going to stand with them any longer. They can decide on what they want to do, it made no difference to her, she was going to tell Davis she was sorry and be done with it! She walked off to Davis' house, and didn't look back.  
  
"Yes?" a girl with messy, brown hair like Davis', only shorter, questioned when she opened the door. This must have been Davis' sister, Jun – he had mentioned her once or twice.  
  
"Hi, I'm Yolie. I was wondering if Davis was home," Yolie said politely.  
  
"Nope, he's not home," Jun started to close the door.  
  
Yolie stopped with her hand and asked, "What do you mean, not home? Do you mean that he doesn't want to see anyone or something like that?"  
  
"No, I mean he's really not home!" Jun snapped, then lowered her voice, "Look, Davis has done this before. He leaves without telling anyone where he's going or when he'll be back. I've been covering for him forever now, so just go before my parents over hear us and start wondering if he's somewhere else than where I said he would, okay? Oh, and don't tell anyone. I don't anyone to think that I care about him, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Yolie said, wanting to tell Jun that she should at least let Davis know that she loves him, but didn't want to make her angry. Besides, she had told Yolie where Davis is, even if she didn't realize it. He had gone to the Digital World, like every time he had disappeared without a word (Though, those other times where with the rest of the Digi-destines).  
  
She went home, now, to get on the computer. Everyone was doing their own thing, so she crept quickly and quietly to her room. Thankfully, no one heard her and didn't even glance at her. It was better that they thought she was still out with her friends, or else they'll have a missing person report on her when they see she isn't in her room. It happened once before.  
  
Yolie e-mailed everyone else, to let them know where she was heading and why, and went into the Digital World. There, she looked and looked for Davis, but found no sign of him . . . Then she remembered she could track him down with the D-3.  
  
"What's he doing over at the beach this late? Hopefully not going for a swim," Yolie stopped herself, realizing the other message that went with it. Was Davis desperate enough to kill himself?  
  
Over at the beach, Yolie found Davis siting on the sand, looking at his D- 3. He knew that someone was tracking him, and yet he did nothing about it. That's a good sign . . . or is it bad? Could he be so far gone that he doesn't care?  
  
"Davis," Yolie spoke his name softly. When he looked up, she nearly choked on her breath. His eyes were so hallow . . . "Davis, I'm sorry."  
  
Davis just sat there.  
  
"I know I shouldn't have said those things about you; they aren't true. You might not want to be my friend anymore, but I at least want you to know that I am sorry."  
  
Silence fell over them like a vale of wool, heavy and scratchy. It was the kind of silence that made you want to fidget and look around. Yolie did her best to say still, but she wiggled her toes to help control the urge.  
  
"It's alright," Davis whispered, his eyes now sad. "I should say I'm sorry to you. I should have never snapped at you like that in the hall. You were only trying to be a friend and find out my problem. Sorry."  
  
"Hey, you had a right to be angry," she smiled a little, but it disappeared quickly. She sat beside him in the sand and asked, "What are you going to do now?"  
  
"What do you mean?" he looked away, knowing fully well what she meant.  
  
"I mean, what are you going to do now that you don't like us? Are you going to go on your own as a Destine? Are you going to stop hanging out with us at school?"  
  
"I . . I don't know. I guess I'll continue to hang out with you and everyone else."  
  
"Why? We don't deserve your friendship."  
  
"Yeah, but I don't deserve your friendship, either. I am what you guys called me."  
  
"No, you're not! Davis, we didn't really mean those things we said about you! You are a really great guy-"  
  
"Then why did you say those things?" he asked, voice rising a little with anger.  
  
"I . . . I don't know. Maybe we were venting our anger, like everyone else believes . . . Maybe we just didn't see the real you at the time . . . Maybe we were just being shit-heads." That part made Davis' shoulder jolt and his lips twitched a little (conditioned response), though his eyes didn't change. "Whatever the reason, I just know we shouldn't have said those things, and they're not true. I'm truly sorry, Davis."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
"Oh, how sweet! I'm getting cavities just watching!" a rough voice said from behind them.  
  
They looked behind them and saw a Digimon come towards them. It was Shellmon, an over-grown, pink turtle with a snail's shell on its back.  
  
"What do you want?" Yolie snapped, mad at the Digimon for ruining the moment.  
  
"What else? You're in my home and I want you out right now! Spiking Strike!"  
  
Before either of them could move, a blast sent them flying to the water's edge. Yolie was just a little dazed and had a headache, but okay in general. Davis, on the other hand, got most of the blast. The right side of his head was buried into the sand, eyes closed. Burnt marks scraped down his arms and legs and left wholes in his clothing. His air was singe just a little, and he had a few, light burn marks from sliding in the sand. He moaned and tried to move, but winced when the burns flared to life. Pain ran threw him like a raw electric shock.  
  
Yolie ran over to him and picked him up before anything else could be done. He screamed in pain, and all she could was say that she was sorry. Davis needed to be in a safe place where his wounds could be treated, and being close to a grumpy pink turtle wasn't one of those places. Not to mention that with out their Digimon to protect them, they were practically helpless.  
  
The Digmon, however, wasn't satisfied with just scaring them off. It tried to attack them again, but Yolie managed to move fast enough to avoid the blow. It kept on firing and firing until they were way off the beach and out of site.  
  
Finally, when they were safely in the forest, Yolie set Davis down. He was shaking with pain and his breaths were quick. Yolie realized how light he was – she barely had any trouble caring him. She didn't bother thinking about his weight right now and looked around for something that she could use to help his burns. Damnit, why didn't she take that First Aid class in the summer?  
  
After a little bit of searching, she found a small creek and took of her tan vest, hoping this didn't ruin the fabric. With her vest completely soaked, she hurried back to Davis, who hadn't moved but was breathing normally. Yolie carefully placed her vest on one of the burns on his arms and . . .  
  
"E-OW!!" Davis screamed, but controlled himself to not move. "Damn, that stung!"  
  
"It's just water," Yolie blinked in surprise. "I guess it would hurt a little-"  
  
"Try a lot!"  
  
"-But still, I need to help your burns until you're not so soar and get back to our world."  
  
"Why would I want to do that?" Davis asked, depressed.  
  
"What do you mean?" Yolie, worried as he was depressed. "You're whole life is there. How can you just give it up?"  
  
"Simple, I'll just give it up. It's not that hard to get rid of something that you hate."  
  
"You can't hate your life-"  
  
"Yes, I can. Of course, you won't understand. You have a family that loves you and friends that don't talk behind your back."  
  
"Davis, would you stop it?" Anger replaced her worry. "We made fun of you, and I said I'm sorry! Weather if you forgive me or not, you don't need to carry on like this! You're a cool guy and you can make friends easily! No matter what we said that day in the computer lab, it doesn't matter. You are who you are, and from what I've seen, it's a very cool you."  
  
"You . . mean it?" he looked up at her with soft, uncertain eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I do," she smiled sweetly. "I mean, sure, sometimes you are a little annoying at times, but, hey, who isn't? It just adds to your character."  
  
"TK's never annoying," he snorted.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Yolie smirked. "You don't think that it's annoying the way he protects Kari as if she's some endangered species? Or what about his way of reasoning? Even I hate it some times that he's always right. Not to mention the way he dribbles that stupid basketball around like he's a pro!"  
  
Davis had to laugh at that. TK did get full of himself sometimes, expectably with that basketball. Just the laughter made him feel better.  
  
"Okay, bite down on your lip so you don't yell so damn loud again," Yolie warned and placed her wet vest on another burn. She heard him stifled a yelp and saw that he was shaking. Taking the vest to another burn, she waited until he stopped shaking before placing it on again. Man, he's really in pain, she thought sadly. Sorry, Davis.  
  
After she had cleaned every wound, Yolie hung her vest over a tree branch, not realizing that Davis was looking around to the best of his capability.  
  
"Where's Veemon?" Davis asked suddenly.  
  
"Um?" Yolie spun around, looking as if to see him in the shadows. "I don't know. Was he suppose to be with you?"  
  
"No, he wasn't," he said truthfully. "I guess I was so use to always having him by my side."  
  
"Yeah, well, he is your best friend. I'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Just to our world for a moment. I have to let my parents that I'm staying over at your house tonight."  
  
"But, you aren't . . . ?"  
  
"I know, but my parents don't have to know. I promise that I'll be back, okay?"  
  
"Why don't I come, too?"  
  
"If a little water makes you scream like a girl," she mentally said no offense to herself. "I don't want to risk you moving or traveling between worlds. Just stay put and I'll be back soon."  
  
When Davis didn't reply, Yolie went off to the single on her D-3 that pointed out a portal. Once there, she got back to the computer room, sunk out to a pay phone and dialed up Davis' home phone number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Jun?"  
  
"Speaking."  
  
"It's Yolie."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The one that asked you where Davis was tonight."  
  
"Oh, yeah. He still hasn't returned home."  
  
"I know. I know where he is."  
  
"You do? Where?"  
  
"He's . . . at my house, sort of. Look, I just wanted you to know that he's safe . . . And, if you could, I want to sleep over at your house."  
  
"What? Oh, oh! I see! Alright, I'll play along, one condition."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know Matt, right?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Can you put the good word in for me?"  
  
Yolie sighed, but agreed to it. After saying bye, she called up her folks and told them that she was going to be over at Davis' house. They complained that it was it was a school night, but she counter-attacked that by saying that she was going to help him with his math. With no other arguments that came to mind, they agreed and hung up with an "I love you."  
  
She gave a sigh and then bolted to the computer room to get back to the Digital World.  
  
***  
  
"Wormmon!" the Digital Emperor spat, not taking his eyes off the screens.  
  
"Yes, Master?" Wormmon crept out of the shadows, afraid of another beating, but loyal to Ken, still.  
  
"I want you to bring . . . a guest here," he motioned with his hand to the screens that showed Davis from different angles.  
  
" . . . Yes, Master."  
  
"Do I hear uncertainty in your voice?"  
  
"No, Master!" And to prove it, Wormmon went off with a bow to prepare for the aviary of their guest. He wondered what Ken would do with Davis, but he didn't asked, knowing that he'll be beaten for question the Digital Emperor. All he could do was wait and hope that Ken will come back to him.  
  
He sent off two nameless Digimon, not really caring who went. The boy was alone and hurt, so he didn't need to worry about strength, tactics, or surprises. In five minutes flat, they came back with Davis wincing like it really hurt. Well, burns will do that to you.  
  
"The Master wishes to see you," Wormmon said plainly. He turned and walked to where the Digital Emperor met all of his "guest." It was just an empty storage room, but the walls would scream in horror if they had voices. "Put him down here," he commanded and left to tell the Master that Davis was here.  
  
Davis, not wanting to seem as helpless as he felt, stayed on his feet after he was dropped carelessly by the Digimon. He was a little worried sense those Digimon had no trouble in retaining him. All they had to do was barely touch his burns and pain would run threw him like wild horses, trampling his senses. He didn't have that much care for his life right now, but he knew that he didn't want to go out as a helpless victim of the Digital Emperor.  
  
"So, I finally get to meet the famous Digi-destine leader," the Digital Emperor said at the doorway, catching Davis off guard.  
  
He spun around, but didn't glare. "What do you want?" he asked as if he were reading a script.  
  
"Why, I did I catch you at a bad time?" the blue-haired boy smirked.  
  
"It's all been bad."  
  
"Well, too bad, there's nothing you can do to stop me!"  
  
Davis gave a half of a sneer and snorted. "As if it were all about you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you really think that I care what you do? Hell, burn the whole Digital World for all I care."  
  
The Digital Emperor looked into Davis' eyes, trying to find out where these words really came from. He couldn't find any emotions in those brown eyes – not one. There was usually hate, happiness, passion, love, or something! Now, they were just like dolls eyes, empty and vague. What brought about this change in the leader of his enemy? It must have been big to do this to him.  
  
"Oh, what's the matter, Davis? Did you give up so soon?" he sneered, trying to get some emotion of out Davis. He couldn't understand it, but seeing this usually lively boy with no sparkle in his eyes was . . . unnerving.  
  
"Life has its ups and downs," Davis answered.  
  
With that, Ken felt something tug at his memory. It was a time of when his brother, Sam, was still alive. For Ken, it had been one mistake after another all day long, and when Sam came home with a big, red A+ on his test, that had been the last straw for Ken. He ran to his room and started to sob into his pillow . . .  
  
Sam opened the door to find his little brother crying in the dark. "Ken- chan, what's wrong?"  
  
"Go-go away!" Ken half-shouted - most of it muffled by the pillow.  
  
"But we're brothers. We're suppose to tell each other what's wrong," Sam sat on the side of the bed.  
  
"Easy for you to say! You're the perfect one, remember?"  
  
"Is this about my test?"  
  
"My life!" Ken's voice started to waver. If he wasn't careful, his sobbing would turn out to full-out crying.  
  
"Hey, don't worry, Ken-chan. Life has its ups and downs. You'll have your glory days and days where you're eating dirt – everybody does."  
  
Ken looked up with disbelieve, "Not you."  
  
"Yes, even me. I'll bet that you'll have a great tomorrow! You'll get all the questions right, people will like you, and you'll get to bring home an A+, too!"  
  
This made Ken smile and stop sobbing. Somehow, even when he was just a shadow compare to Sam, his brother always managed to pull Ken back onto his feet. It was these moments that made Ken question how he could never hate his brother . . .  
  
Sam was there for me when I felt sad or lost. Who'll be there for Davis? Ken surprised himself with that question. Why did he care if Davis was sad or anything? He had him in his grasp, and that's all that matter! He can get rid of the Digi-destine now that he has one of them. It was perfect.  
  
"Wormmon!" the Digital Emperor snapped.  
  
"Yes, Master?"  
  
"Take him to the jail and lock him up," he ordered and left. He couldn't seem to bring himself to hurt Davis at the moment, but he passed it off as he's just thinking of his plan on how to get the Digi-destines.  
  
Yolie will be back soon, find Davis gone, called the others, and when they come, the Digital Emperor will send out some Digimon slaves. Of course, as not to underestimate them, he'll have to send out a lot of powerful Digimon, too many for them to handle.  
  
Once he thought up of the list for the Digimon that will take out the Digi- destine, he ordered them to wait around for them to arrive. He made it very clear that they were to wait until Yolie contacted the other Digi-destines before they attacked. This time, nothing is going to stand in his way. He'll see the Digi-brats dead even if it meant ripping out their hearts . . . witch didn't seem like a bad idea.  
  
But his thoughts once again were turned back to Davis. It had seemed that the boy had already had his heart torn out. What had happened to make him seem so . . . lifeless? Well, it didn't matter, anyway . . . But still . . .  
  
"Master? Where are you going?" Wormmon asked as he saw the Digital Emperor get up and leave. He usually never left his position unless he had something important to attend to, or go to the bathroom.  
  
"Stay here and make sure those slaves don't screw anything up," he ordered, not even turning around. The Emperor knew where Davis was; he was in the closest cell, which would explain why Wormmon was back so early. Down the hallway and turn a corner, the Digital Emperor found what he sought. Davis was standing in the middle of the cell only because his wounds wouldn't let him sit down or lean against a wall.  
  
Davis looked up and saw the Emperor, but didn't care. Those Digimon treated him pretty rough and his wounds were blazing with pain at the moment. What does he care that some over-stuffed-ego twisted kid want to have "fun" with him?  
  
"So," the Digital Emperor started. What am I doing here? "How did you get those burns?"  
  
"Shellmon decided that we were invading his territory," Davis stated flatly.  
  
"What?! A Digimon who isn't under my control?"  
  
Davis snickered coldly, "Impressive, isn't it? You think you know everything and that's it's all going your way, and then someone decides to show you wrong."  
  
"What are you saying?" The Emperor snapped. "Are you saying that I'm not doing my job? I am the most fear-some power this world as ever seen!"  
  
"That Shellmon didn't seem to think so. If he did, why did he make such a scene?" Davis pointed out with no emotions.  
  
"You weren't speaking of me, were you?" the other boy asked, looking really close at Davis.  
  
"Was I speaking of anyone?"  
  
"Hn. You're appetents to confuse won't work. I see through your little act!"  
  
"You're not the first to do so," Davis said, lowering his head. His thoughts went back to how this all started. If he had just stayed in his world, then maybe none of this would have happened . . . But oh well. You are where you are now and the ifs and maybes won't change that. He had to figure out to get out here so he can run away somewhere . . . anywhere.  
  
There was nothing the Emperor could do that he could think of. They were at an impasse. Unless . . . Ken removed his goggles, letting them fall to the ground. He unlocked the door and stepped inside of the cell. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but something told him that he had to do something.  
  
Davis didn't move, even though he heard the Emperor come. He'll probably want to torture him now, so why delay it? Isn't like he has anywhere to go . . . Unless . . .  
  
Ken was now only inches away from Davis. He scooted closer and reached out to touch Davis' face. That's when Davis sprang to life! He grabbed the other boy's arm and flung him around to the back of the cell and then ran out of the cell, locking it before he ran off. Shouts were coming from everywhere, the Digimon slaves responding to the capture of their master. They tried to attack Davis, but only hit the wall or each other.  
  
Davis kept running and dodging and turning corners, letting his primal instincts take him away from the danger. If the Digimon were attacking at the left, he went right. If the Digimon came from one way, he went another. He didn't care if he would be cornered or caught later on – just to run freely for as long as he could was all he could think of at the moment.  
  
"Finally!" he breathed when he saw the exit door at the end of the hall. It was time to run freely in the open world.  
  
"STOP HIM, YOU FOOLS!" Davis heard the Emperor shout at the top of his lungs, but from where he was, it sounded like loud whisper.  
  
Only ten steps 'til freedom . . . Six . . . Two . . . Davis jumped out of the door, and wish he didn't. The base was an air base it seems. He went falling into the night. . . .  
  
"Oaf!" he moaned as he hit something solid. Funny, the ground was still too far away to have landed yet. Who – what – was holding him? "Ex- Veemon?" Davis asked as he looked up to find his friend's worried face.  
  
"Are you insane, Davis?" Ex-Veemon questioned as he landed on the ground and turned back into Veemon. "You could have gotten killed! What the hell were you thinking?"  
  
"Oh, so you want to make fun of me, too?" the human glared at the Digimon.  
  
"No! Davis, I'm just worried-"  
  
"Yeah, you and everyone else."  
  
"Everyone else is worried for you! When Yolie didn't find you, she contacted us and we came to see if we could find you. Then we were attacked by a bunch of Digimon slaves and after freeing them, we went looking for you! Davis, we were all so worried, that Kari even cried!"  
  
"Kari . . . cried?" Davis whispered in shock. Why would Kari cry over him? She had TK, as much as he hated to admit it, and shouldn't be worrying about Davis. "Where are they?"  
  
"Over there. We were going to raid the air base, but you jumped."  
  
The human boy walked quietly in the discretion of which Veemon had pointed to and listen very carefully. He heard whispering, a few sobs, and a soothing voice. Moving a tree branch out of the way, he saw Kari crying, TK with his arms around her, trying to sooth her, and Yolie and Cody whispering to each other on what do next. They must have thought it was better that Kari and TK had their moment without interruptions, to be speaking in such soft voices.  
  
"Hey, guys! I found him!" Veemon broke out of the covers of the trees, ruining the moment. Davis had wanted to stay hidden in the trees to see what they would do next, hoping for some insight on why they're worrying over him. That's not what they did a week ago . . .  
  
"Davis!" Kari ran over to him once he showed him. No use in staying in the dark, at least physically. She hugged him and weep into his should, "I was so worried about you! Please, never do that again!"  
  
"Alright, alright! Just get off me!" Davis said rather harshly. When he saw the hurt look in Kari's eyes, he added, "I have burns on my back and you were pressing hard on them."  
  
"Oh, sorry," she stepped back, as if that could help the pain.  
  
"Um, Davis," Cody came to up him, a mournful look. In his best apology voice, the kind that can't be acted, he said, "I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the things we said and that we didn't say sorry sooner. Please, forgive me."  
  
Davis couldn't be cold or emotionless with this. He nodded and said in a low, tight voice, as if he had been holding back tears for some time now, "It's alright. I guess I shouldn't have carried on like that."  
  
"You had a right, too, Davis," TK said, standing where he stood. Something beneath his eyes moved from sight. Was he sad, jealous, of Davis for being hugged by Kari? Nah, couldn't be.  
  
"So, what do we do now?" Yolie asked after a moment of silence.  
  
"Get Davis back to our world so he can be treated for his wounds," Kari said right away.  
  
"No, we don't have to," Davis said plainly. When everyone gave him a questioning look, he added, "My burns don't hurt that much, when they're left alone, and it isn't like I'm dying or anything. I'll just stay here until they don't hurt that much."  
  
"Davis, burns can be serious," Cody said.  
  
"Yeah, they hurt like hell, but, really, I'm fine."  
  
"Davis, I don't what happened in that air base," TK sighed, "But you're not thinking clearly."  
  
"Yes, I am," Davis tried to stay calm. They were doing it again, thinking of him as a lesser person. "I don't need to go to some doctor and get 'treated.' I'm fine."  
  
"What about your family?" Yolie asked. "They'll be missing you-"  
  
"Yeah, no one to clean up the dinner," Davis sneered, becoming cold again. "They don't care for me, so why should they care if I disappeared? They've never seemed to care before."  
  
"Davis, that's not true," Yolie started, wondering if she should tell him how he has been able to get away with not being around when his partners were home, but she also thought that Jun should tell him herself.  
  
"Yeah, right," he spat.  
  
"Davis, you're being unreasonable," TK growled, getting tried of his friend's act.  
  
"Unreasonable? Did you learn that from dribbling your balls around?" Davis lowered his eyes for a moment, to it make a perverted statement.  
  
TK caught on. "What, you pervert!"  
  
"Davis!" Kari said in shock. "Why did you say that?!"  
  
"Maybe I felt like it," Davis shrugged lightly, not bring enough pain to his shoulders to show in his face.  
  
"Please, let's not fight," Hawkmon pleaded. He, like all of the other Digimon, was standing by his human partners.  
  
"Yeah, we're all friends," Palamon said, landing in TK's arms. "Friends don't fight each other."  
  
I'm not sure I have friends, anymore . . . Davis thought sadly, though none of it showed on his face. He still had that cold, emotionless look on his face.  
  
"Davis, say something, please," Yolie nearly whispered.  
  
Davis was at a lost for words that wouldn't seem like ramblings or random feelings being pulled back from the past. What could he say? "Yeah, I'm sorry, my bad?" That wouldn't work, not for him, anyway. Why should he be the sorry one when they're the ones who hurt him? So, with nothing to say, he just remained quiet.  
  
"So, that's it, huh? Nothing to say at all?" TK said rather darkly.  
  
Davis glared at him, not likely the tone TK spoke in. In an even, angry tone with a tint of sadness, he asked sarcastically, "What do you want me to say? Yeah, we're still friends? Yeah, I was crazy to go to the Digital World alone and get attacked by that Shellmon? Or would rather just have me say I fucked up and am a lesser person than you because of it?"  
  
"How about, thanking us for trying to save you?" TK spat back with the same tone - minus the sadness.  
  
"I didn't ask to be saved in the first place."  
  
"That's your problem. You don't ask. You just go off into battle, do whatever you wish, and not give a damn about what others think!"  
  
"Look who's talking!" This time, it was Yolie with the comeback. Everyone looked at her as if she had just appeared out of thin air. When there's tension between two friends, it's hard to remember anyone else that's watching the scene, too. "You think that you're a perfect, little politician? You think that you listen to everyone and idea around you? You are such a hypocrite!"  
  
"Yolie!" Kari gasped in surprised. Yolie, however, ignored her.  
  
"You don't seem to ask other people what they're thinking, so why should you scorn Davis for it?!"  
  
"Yolie, please don't make this any worse," Cody half-ordered, half-pleaded.  
  
"How can anything get worse?!" Yolie shrieked.  
  
Davis had remained quiet all the time, just listening to this purple haired girl defend him. Something inside of him started to move with him . . . It was like a lost part of him had found it's way back. Or maybe . . . maybe it was a part that he had never knew was there. Some secret, unknown feeling fills the area like warm bath water, clean and comforting. When he looks at Yolie, he feels the hole getting bigger and bigger, just to be filled in by the feeling. It's almost as if he's taking Yolie's spirit fire and putting it in his . . . heart?  
  
Do I have one?  
  
"The Digital Emperor could attack us," Veemon answered truthfully.  
  
That comment, so matter-of-factually stated, stopped everyone for a second. Yolie blinked and cocked her head to one side. "Well, yeah, I guess that could make it worse . . ."  
  
"Why are you guys even fighting? Aren't you all sorry that you made fun of Davis, despite whatever reason you did it for?" Hawkmon asked.  
  
"Yes," Cody and Yolie said right away.  
  
"Yes," Kari echoed him.  
  
"Yes," TK nodded.  
  
"Then why can't you guys just say your sorry, put it in the past, and try to get on with life?" Armadillomon suggested.  
  
Davis looked at Cody's digimon. Why didn't he just put in the past, like he's done so many times before? Always before, if someone made fun of him - on purpose or not - he usually just forgot about it and went on with his life. Maybe he just couldn't put in the past, or maybe their words scared him. Sticks and stones may brake bones, but words can cut deeper than any tree or rock.  
  
"I'm trying . . ." Yolie whispered. She looked up at Davis, a tear in her eyes and a sincere look on her face, and asked, "It's all up to you, Davis. You can stay our friends, or you can go and do something else. Whatever you do, I'll support you all the way."  
  
The mysterious feeling started to push it's way past the walls of the hole and fill every fiber of him with it's warm presence. It gave him so much energy, he felt like running around the Digital World three times and then go swim all of the oceans on Earth! He left like smiling until the end of all times, even after his bones turned to dust. It felt like . . . love. The mysterious feeling was being loved. Not loving, but being loved back. He knew what it was to love, but to be loved was a hole another ball park. It felt so wonderful and Yolie gave it to him.  
  
"I'll stay with you guys, if it's alright," Davis answered.  
  
Yolie gave him a warm smile and nodded.  
  
"I'm glad you decided to hang around us," Kari's smile echoed Yolie's.  
  
Cody nodded, smiling his own gratefulness, and TK gave a sigh of relief and smiled a little, too. Davis felt the feeling of being loved renewed with each smiled. He started to wonder how could have ever been so cold, cruel, and distant, as if life didn't matter. It does, when people care about you and they show it. Maybe they didn't mean what they said in the computer room. Maybe they were just blowing steam, or being shitheads, whatever. It doesn't matter now. He knows where they stand now, that they're his friends, and THAT'S what matters!  
  
"So, um, Davis?" Kari started, a little nervously. "I know that you don't think that you don't need to see a doctor, but please at least see Joe, so we can be sure that your burns won't hurt you later on."  
  
" . . . Alright, if it'll make you feel better," Davis grinned, and got rewarded with another heart warming smile from Kari. The day was looking up, way up more and more.  
  
They started to walk for the nearest portal out of the Digital World, relaxed and happy that they're all back together, on friendly terms-  
  
BOOM!  
  
A blast sent a tree falling right in front of them. TK grabbed Kari away from the falling tree and saved her from a head splitter. Everyone whipped around and saw the Digital Emperor and a wormmon standing behind them twenty feet away.  
  
"What the heck do you want?!" Yolie snapped.  
  
The Emperor smirked, eyes glinting evilly behind his blue-shaded goggles. "Why, only the worlds."  
  
"Selfish brat," Davis mumbled so only his friends could hear. He raised his voice so the Emperor could hear him also, "Well, too bad, you can't have it!"  
  
"I'll show you! Army, ATTACK!!"  
  
At the command of that one word, dozens of digimon flew, ran, even slugged into view - all with black rings, all with the same red, evilly tint within their eyes. They went straight for the Digi-destines.  
  
"Time to get serious!" Veemon shouted, jumping in front of Davis.  
  
"Yeah, seriously kicking ass!" Davis shouted. "Digi-arm-energize!"  
  
"Veemon, Digi-arm-vole to . . . Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!"  
  
All of the other digi-destine followed Davis.  
  
"Digi-arm-energize!"  
  
"Armallidomon, digi-arm-vole to . . . Submarimon, the Reliable Guardian of the Sea!"  
  
"Patamon, digi-arm-vole to . . . Pegasusmon, Galloping Hope!"  
  
"Hawkmon, digi-arm-vole to . . . Halsemon, the Wings of Love!"  
  
"Gatomon, digi-arm-vole to . . . Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!"  
  
The Digmon took off into action! They flew to the army of enslaved digimon and attacked them, going for the rings.  
  
"There's so many of them . . ." Kari noticed. "Do you think they can handle it?"  
  
"Of course they can!" TK and Davis said at the same time. They looked at each other, and for a split second, there was a complete understanding that passed through the two boys. They both had faith in their digimon and will believe in them until the end.  
  
"Halsemon!" Yolie cried, running towards her fallen digimon, who had de- digi-voled back to Hawkmon. "Hawkmon . . .are you alright?" she picked him up and cradled him like a baby.  
  
" . . . I'm sorry, Yolie," Hawkmon whispered.  
  
"Don't be, you did great," Yolie whispered back right before Hawkmon fainted. With tears burning hot in her eyes, she took Hawkmon back to the group of humans. "Here, take care of Hawkmon," she handed him to Davis.  
  
"Wha? Yolie, what are you doing?" Davis asked, bewildered.  
  
"I'm going to teach that brat a lesson about hurting someone," Yolie spoke harsh and evenly. She turned and ran before anyone could react. Screaming in pain and fury, the tears flowed like a river, draining her emotions away.  
  
"Yolie!" Davis shoved Hawkmon into Cody's arms, who was the closest to him at the time, and ran after the girl.  
  
"BASTER!!!" Yolie screeched, pounding her fist into the unexpected Emperor. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH PAIN AND SUFFERING YOU'VE MADE! I SHOULD KILL YOU AND RID THE WORLDS OF YOU!"  
  
The Digital Emperor looked back at her for a second, shocked at her words and her courage. Then he regained himself in the blink of an eye and punched her back, causing her to stumble back a little. "You should know better than to hit your Emperor."  
  
"You're not my Emperor," Yolie sneered, getting into a crouching position. She had never fought in a battle, or even just for practice, but she's seen enough action movies to get a vague idea of how it goes. "You're on one's Emperor."  
  
She swung her fist to him, but he blocked it, so she kicked him and sent him to the ground.  
  
"Master!" Wormmon called, running over to him. He had ran off to protect himself from the blast of the fighting digimon, but now he regrets it. As he watched his master get to his feet, he felt the anger boil in his blood. He faced Yolie and shouted, "Silk Thread!"  
  
The silk thread seemed moved threw the air at a slow speed, as if Yolie had all the time in the world to move. The world slowed down until it was at a complete, gray stop. Yolie's eyes widen as she realized what had happened.  
  
"DAVIS!" Her screech broke the timeless moment and Davis fell to the ground, with needles sticking out of his chest – one in his left lung, one in stomach, and one in his heart.  
  
Yolie fell to her knees and picked up Davis, who didn't cringe at her touch, not a good sign. She noticed little pricks on his back. The needles had shot all the way through his body. Definitely not a good sign. "Davis . . . Oh, God . . . Davis, why? Why!?" Yolie whimpered, not wanting to believe what she was seeing, but knowing it was all true.  
  
Davis looked up at her, coughing a little blood out, and smiled weakly. He opened his mouth to say something, but only brought out more blood with a few choking noises. He knew why he had done it . . . If only he could tell her.  
  
" . . . You'd've done . . . the same," he finally choked out.  
  
"But . . . But, you can't!" Yolie couldn't find all the words to make her thoughts into words; too many emotions got in the way. "This isn't fair! Is not! Don't go . . . !"  
  
Davis used his last bit of energy to raise his hand. Yolie took it and squeezed it genitally. He squeezed back, letting her know that he was still there.  
  
"Davis . . . I . . . I'm sorry . . ."  
  
Don't be sorry . . . Was his last thought before a darkness swept over his body, shutting it down for good, one function at a time. First his ability to move, then smell, then hearing . . . and soon only his sight remained. The last thing he recognized was Yolie's sweet face before his body began to dissolved into little bits of data. In a bright shade of red, like fresh blood, Davis floated away into the sky.  
  
"N-no . . .!" Yolie cried, trying to hold onto Davis. All the little pieces of data slipped out of her hands and soon all she was left with to hold was the Crest of Courage and his D3.  
  
What was once Davis' body gathered in a mass of bright red dots and blasted its way out threw the sky. They all landed on the enslaved digimon and broke off the black rings that controlled them. The digi-destine's digimon stopped fighting and looked in amazement at what was happening. They de- digi-voled themselves and went to their humans, who were all in shock and tears.  
  
Hawkmon saw Yolie sitting by herself, shoulders shaking, and little hick- upping noises came from her. She's crying, he realized. He went over to her and touch her shoulder with his wing.  
  
"Yolie . . .?" he question. Yolie didn't respond, just opened her hand that she clutched to her chest like a life line. Hawkmon saw the Crest of Courage, and the D3, and understood. "Oh, Yolie."  
  
" . . . I don't . . . understand . . ." Yolie choked, crying harder. Everyone had given her space to cry, mainly because they didn't know how to approach her, even if they should. Kari had started to sob, so TK hugged her, with a tear of his own.  
  
Cody went up to Yolie, and placed his hand on her other shoulder. "Davis had given up his life to protect you. He didn't want you to died. I think, after what we did to him, you were his reason for living. He didn't want you to die because of that."  
  
Yolie's sobs calmed down a little and she placed her free hand on Cody's and hugged Hawkmon for a brief moment.  
  
The Digital Emperor had backed off to where he couldn't be seen and watched Yolie cry for the lost boy. He had had held that brave boy as a prisoner. Now he sees how wrong it was to ever try to cage Davis, the Child of Courage. Out of all his darkness, one sad tear rolled down his cheek before he went off to find a portal. There's no more reason to stay there. He's not wanted, so why stay? He'd probably be accused of killing Davis . . .  
  
"Master?" Wormmon asked in a low voice as he shuffled up to the Emperor. "I'm sorry for killing him. I didn't mean to. I thought I was protecting you."  
  
"It's alright," the Emperor sighed. He bent down and picked up Wormmon. With a small hug, he whispered, "Call me Ken."  
  
"Ken?" Wormmon looked up with so many emotions on his face, half couldn't even be named.  
  
"Come on, I want to go home," Ken gave a small smiled and walked on to the portal. Maybe he'll take up taking over the Digital World again, some day. But for now, even his heart was wounded and needed some time to mend. His once greatest foe, on the field and in the Digital World, was dead . . . Even that can leave a dent in the heart of the one who wanted him dead the most.  
  
Sometimes, death is the only to give life to what had become cold. . .  
  
~ End ~ 


	2. 1st part of Part 2

A World of Pain (Part 2) By Starbo  
  
A/N: Okay, here it is, at long, long, long, a damn long last! Lol. This part is decitated to those who reviewed my first part: Kaylen, ChibiRaye- chan, Hotaru_007, Katmon Ichijouji, and Crysie. It was because of you five that I got inspired to write the next part. Sure, it took about a year, but that was because I was mostly busy - or lazy, one or the other. ^_^; lol. Anyhow, here it is!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't known Digimon, no matter how I wish. I don't known the song that's at the beginning of the story. That's the song "But All I Can Do" by Toby Keith. He owns it, not me. Please stop tormenting me by making write these disclaimers and having to face the horrible truth that I don't own these things. =(  
  
::.:: is the song.  
  
//.// are thoughts.  
  
*.* are italized words.  
  
Now, on with the show!!  
  
::But all I can do, Is all I can do. And I keep on trying. . . . But all I can be, Is all I can be. And I keep on trying. . . . There's always a mountain in front of me, Seems I'm always climbing. . . . And falling, and climbing, But I keep on trying.::  
  
It had been so long ago, and yet, only a week had passed. A haze of tears had washed the days and nights together in a gray web of sobs and heart retching screams. She wished so much for what could never be, and while her heart said to keep on wishing, her mind told her that the day will never come and she must move on. That seems to be how anyone can get over the despair of loosing another, letting their minds win the fight and numb the heart. The only way to leave behind the past is to forget your heart.  
  
  
  
  
  
At least, that's how it was for Yolie. She would cry all day and weep all night, for the one she lost. Though she told no one, she listened above her sobs to hear the phone ring or her e-mail to beep at her. She wanted to think that all of this was just a horrible nightmare, something that went away when you woke up and found nothing more but pillow in your face and the sun shining threw the window. She wanted so much for Davis to be back that she did nothing but weep for him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Her friends, hurting as much as they were by the lost of Davis, all of them did their best to ease her pain, but they could only hold her shoulders for so long, and speak so few comforting words that weren't heard by her ears anyhow. She hadn't gone to school all that week, nor hardly eating because she was too busy wailing over her lost friend. She had truly cared for him, maybe more than she wanted to admit. And he gave his life to save hers. He had jumped in front of her and taken the hit of Wormmon's attack. Sometimes, reflecting on that day, she feels as if she had killed him. . . . When all she wanted to was give him hope and life again . . .  
  
And then the day had come. She didn't know how it had happened, and for a moment, she felt that she had gone insane. from so much weeping and hurting. But, there was his voice, coming from the small holes in the phone. He was home and he was just fine! He had never died, it seems. He - he - even he doesn't know how to explain it, for he doesn't remember how he supposedly died in the first place. He doesn't remember anything at all.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Wake up, Davis, Chosen Child of Courage," a deep, kind voice spoke softly to the young boy who laid at his feet. It had been long week, for both of them. Davis was too stubborn to give up on life, even though he had killed himself so that other girl, Yolie, could live. It was very noble. Something as noble as that can not go unlooked. The Guardian of the Digital World had to do something about this.  
  
So he took Davis' soul after it had destroyed the army of the Digital Emperor, and patched it back together to the best he could. However, there were a few pieces missing, even before the Guardian of the Digital World had collected them. Those were little, but important parts, that needed to be fixed. They can grow back, like skin over a scraped knee, but they have to be treated in a certain way for that to happen. They needed to be nurtured and loved. He just hoped that in the human world that could happen.  
  
"Davis, awake," the Guardian repeated.  
  
This time, the boy, in his usual clothing's and all, stirred and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked up at the Guardian and gave a puzzled look.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"Why, I'm the Guardian of the Digital World," the creature answered.  
  
" . . . The Digital World? Is that where I am?"  
  
"Well, yes and no. You're in a special place, my home, and it's spirited from the rest of the Digital World." The Guardian noticed that Davis was queerly calm about all of this.  
  
"Oh, I see. I think."  
  
"Davis, are you alright?" A stupid question, but it was all the Guardian could think of to ask.  
  
"Davis?" he cocked his head. "Am I Davis?"  
  
//Uh-oh . . .// the Guardian winced in his mind. Looks like he had made a mistake. . . But, how could that be? He made sure to put the boy's memory back in its respectful place, so Davis could remember the brave deed he had done. The Guardian screeched Davis over, having that power over the boy for he basically recreated him. The memory was there and it should be functioning properly. However, for some reason, it laid asleep. //Well, many human's have this problem. Prophase if he were to be back with his family and friends. It seems to work with other humans.  
  
"Davis," he spoke and caught the wondering eye of the boy, "I am going to send you to some people who are very nice and they will take care of you."  
  
"But,: Davis protested, "I don't know them."  
  
"Yes, you do. You just don't realize it yet. You will, soon, however." //Hopefully. You are too important to be without your memory.//  
  
And with that, the slow moving rainbow background of his home began to move rapidly until all Davis saw was a blur of colors. The next thing he knew, he was standing in a less colorful place. There was tall things with shiny, reflecting squares in rows up and down the flat surfaces. There also was many people who looked like him on the basic level, with four limbs and two eyes and hair only their heads. The Guardian of the Digital World was nice and never would Davis call him strange, but it was clear that they weren't of the same blood. . . . Or whatever that Guardian had in his veins. This was all very confusing. . .  
  
"Hey, watch it, Kid!" some guy snapped as he rammed into the boy from lack of view do to all of the bags he carried. "Damn teenagers, can't even get out of the way of a struggling man."  
  
//What was that all about?// Davis wondered. //What was it that the Guardian said? There was so suppose to be some nice people to take care of me. That man couldn't have been with those people. Where are they?//  
  
As if on cue, Davis heard a voice shout, "DAVIS!"  
  
Looking behind him, he saw a girl run up to him with a smile, but troubled eyes. She hugged him TIGHTLY and went on babbling, "Oh, Davis, I'm so happy to see you! I thought you were dead, we all did! After what your friends explained to us and everything, I just couldn't take it! I was so sad, and you weren't around so I could bug you - it's been so lonely! Davis, I'm sorry for all the bad things I've said to you! I take e them back, every single one of them! Just please don't leave again!"  
  
"Jun!" a man's voice from behind her snapped. "Leave the boy alone; I'm sure you've scared him enough."  
  
"But, Dad," Jun protested and stepped to the side so he could see Davis in full view. "It's Davis! He's back!"  
  
"Oh my God!" a woman beside the man gasped and covered her mouth, while the man just stood there, shocked into silence. The woman knelt in front of the very confused Davis, who found it was the best to stand still as he regained his breath from Jun's death hug. She reached out and lightly touched the cheeked of his left side and slowly a smile spread over her lips, traveling up to her eyes. "Oh, my Davis!"  
  
Another death hug had him gasping for air, so the man had to pull the woman off of him. Davis regained his breath and took a small step away from the two woman. He looked at the three people, all of them looking at him and waiting for him to do something.  
  
"Um," Davis started. "Are you . . . are you suppose to be . . ."  
  
"We're your family," Jun gave a nervous laugh, then gasped. "Oh, Dad! Mom! What if he's lost his memory?! Davis, do you know who I am?"  
  
"Uh, a girl?" he took another step back, finding himself leaning on a railing that separated the road from the sidewalk.  
  
"Oh, my pour Davis!" the older woman cried and buried her head into the man's shoulder. "He doesn't remember us!"  
  
"There, there, Honey," the man patted her back. "He's with us now, and that's all that matters. We'll take him to a doctor and see if there's anything we can do." He looked at the scared Davis, realizing that he had to be careful on what he said to his son, who seemed ready to bolt away. "Davis, I'm your father, this is your mother, and this is your sister. We would like it if you would come with us, so we can take care of you."  
  
At the words, "take care of you," Davis felt himself ease a little of the tension that was brewing in his muscles. The Guardian was right, there were people who were going to be taking care of him. He stepped forward and said a shy, "Okay."  
  
He put a hand Davis' shoulder and lead him threw the crowds and to their car. Davis was still confused and nervous, but somehow, under the hand of this man, he felt as if that was where he was suppose to be. Maybe this was where he belong and the Guardian knew that, so he sent him back.  
  
In the back seat, with Jun next to him, Davis watched the buildings fly by, the people going in and out of stores, crossing the crosswalks, and other cars driving along on the road. As the more Davis looked at things, the more he seemed remembered them. Most of them were just the names and functions, but he caught a glance at something that was deeper than the names and functions. It was like he had some connection to them. . .  
  
At one of the many stop lights, Davis was watching the people the walk by in the eerie silence of the car that had fallen as soon as they were driving down the road. Then, out of the crowd, a girl with a pink out fit stopped and stared at him. She was so beautiful, with her short, brown hair framing her doll-like face. They stared at each other, a moment lost in time. . .  
  
And then another boy grabbed her hand and pulled her away and off of the crosswalk, so the cars could go where they where to suppose to go. He watched her as long as possible, as she fought to look back at him and not trip over her own feet. She spoke to the boy, who had a mass of brown hair on his head. The boy looked back once and didn't see Davis, so just scowled at her. Davis wanted to jump out of the car and tell that guy to knock it off, but then he found Jun was giggling.  
  
"I knew it!" she snickered. "You like Kari! Oh, just wait until we tell Kari and all your other friends! They'll be *so* shocked!"  
  
//Kari . . . that's pretty name.// "I didn't even know her name until now," Davis protested.  
  
"You use to know her," Jun went on, "and drooled over her, too. You had this huge crush on her, nearly on the point of obsession! Of course, no one could have more love than I when it comes to Matt. . ." she went into a little bit of a daze.  
  
"Wait a minute," Davis pondered, "If I liked Kari to near-obsession, and you like Matt more than me, does that mean you are obsessed with Matt?"  
  
"Yeah - hey!" Jun snapped out of her day dream, while her parents did their best to hide their smirks. Even when Davis doesn't have his memory, they still teased each other. "Well, at least I have the guts to go after my love! You didn't make a move at all!"  
  
"It looks like someone else already made his move," Davis mumbled.  
  
"Huh? Oh, that taller guy that dragged Kari off?" Davis nodded. "Tch! That's her bigger brother! His name's Tai and he's a friend of Matt, who, by the way, is the sexiest singer of all time! Oh, and your friend, too."  
  
//I'm not even sure what a friend is,// Davis felt a pain for some unknown reason. Maybe having friends hurts. "How many friends did I have?"  
  
"Good question," Jun counted on her fingers, mumbling a few names. "I've only met about three, but they mentioned a lot of names, so I'm guessing about eight or ten."  
  
"Oh," Davis let the matter drop, but doubts ran threw his mind. //If that's how many friends I have, and just seeing one of them hurt, then that many could really hurt me . . .//  
  
~ End . . . for now ~  
  
A/N: Well, what do you think? I know this is a really old fic and it's almost sad that I waited until now to write the next part, but I did promise ChibiRaye-chan that a part two was going to be made, so here it is! I just hope that it doesn't turn out like most sequels - stupid, a watered- down version of the first one. -_-; That's why I'm doing this in stages, so people can tell me if I'm getting too corny, or OOC, or whatever the case might be. So, please, review and tell me how I'm doing! Please? 


	3. 2nd part of Part 2

A World of Pain (Part 2) ~ Continued ~  
  
By Starbo  
  
A/N: Wow, two reviews! ^_^ I'm happy. Well, here it is, another part of another part. lol. Oh, I need to know, do you have any ideas for this fic? I've got the general idea, as you can see, but I'm struggling. So, help me out, please?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
The first thing that the Motomiya family did was go home to unpack all of the items that they bought that day and to call the doctor. They were in luck, for their family doctor was free to see them in the next hour. Davis was unsure about everything that was happening, but Jun reassured him that it was alright. Somehow, just her words made him clam down, as if she had a mystical power about her. Maybe that's what sisters are for.  
  
At the doctor's, Davis was examined very witch way. The nurse first checked him over with a "normal routine" and then the doctor came, kind and nice. He kept on taking about times when Davis came for check ups and acted like he wasn't afraid of the needle, but every time, right before it touched his skin, Davis would run screaming out of the door. Davis, not remembering any of this, felt indifference to this man and was almost ready to run out like he supposedly did when he was a little kid.  
  
In the end, the doctor told them that Davis was perfectly healthy and the best thing to do was to treat him as they had done in the past, but be patient, for amnesia can cause someone to be overly frustrated and therefore seem scared or sad, have fits and irrational mood swings. They thanked him a dozen of times and then ushered Davis home to begin his life again.  
  
On the way home, his father had a great idea . . . or so he thought. He suggested that Davis should call up everyone in his address book and let them know he's alive. When the mother protested, saying that this had been a long day already and nearing seven, the father explained that he didn't have to *meet* them, just *call* them. So, Davis called everyone.  
  
His other family, people with the titles of aunt, uncle, cousin, and grandparents, were thrilled, shocked, and weeping. They all said that he had to come to them to have a visit, that they had so much catching up to do, even if he was only gone for a week. Davis had to explain to them that he didn't remember anything and most of the time had Jun grab the phone from his hand, say some excuse, and hang up. Though, at one point, he snapped.  
  
"I can't do it!" he shouted, slamming the phone down in mid-dial. Getting up to leave, he felt to hands on his shoulder stop him in a halfway standing position. "Jun, let go! I just can't do it anymore!"  
  
"Davis, you need to calm down!" she half-shouted, but lowered her voice for the next part. "It's okay, Davis. They're just friends and family!"  
  
"No, they're not!" Davis pushed his sister's arms off of him. But, instead of running away, he stayed and glared her in the eye. "They're just people! I don't know them; I don't remember them! I can't take anymore of these strangers crying at the sound of my voice - like I matter to them!"  
  
"But you do," Jun looked half-stunned. "You may not remember them, but they remember you. Davis . . . am I a stranger?"  
  
Davis, taken back by her look of uncertainty, looked to the side and mumbled, "I don't know . . ."  
  
He moved passed her and went to the room that they claimed was his, after a frantic explanation from Jun how they didn't touch any of his things. Closing the door, he felt a certain relief, as if being alone took the weight of the world off of him. He sat on the bed, closing his eyes against the feelings that were bubbling up in him. He couldn't tell what it was, not being able to remember the name for this - if there was a name. It choked at the back of his throat, the back of his eyes burned, and felt this icy thing in the middle of his chest.  
  
//Guardian,// he thought depressingly. //Were these the people I was suppose to be with? They know me, but so do you and all of the those people I called today. Maybe I made a mistake. . .//  
  
And at the moment, the father came into the room. He seemed not to be mad, but there was a coldness about him, as if he had his mind elsewhere.  
  
"Hey, Son," he took the chair from the desk and sat down. "Is there something you want to tell me?"  
  
Davis didn't answer, just looked down.  
  
"Come on, Davis. I know something's bothering you. If it's calling everyone, I'll finish up the rest of them. They're just other family members."  
  
"Really?" he asked, looking up a little.  
  
"Yeah," the father gave a small smile, though there wasn't a whole lot of affection in it. "Don't worry about it. You just relax and we'll call you out for dinner."  
  
"Okay. Thank you."  
  
And so the father left. Once again, Davis was alone. However, he didn't feel any better. The feeling was still there, almost cutting off his lungs. A few small convolutions and water came linking through his eye balls. Davis sat the edge of the bed, head bent, and sobbed and cry in the silence of the room. . . .  
  
"DAVIS!!" a little voice piped. "Oh, Davis, I'm so happy to see you! I couldn't believe you were gone! I just - I knew - Hey, why are you crying?"  
  
Davis looked up and found a blue and white creature with big black eyes. He sniffled and wiped his eyes, while asking, "Who are you?"  
  
"Davis, don't be silly. Of course you remember me!" the thing giggled.  
  
"Please, no more 'I-should-remembers,'" Davis curled up on his bed, and backed into the corner, bringing his knees up to his chest to hug them. "I just want to be left alone."  
  
"But, Davis," Chibimon looked hurt. "I'm your digital partner. I'm Chibimon."  
  
He looked once more at the blue creature still on the ground and shaking questioned, "Digital partner . . .?"  
  
"Yeah, digital partner, as in I'm a digimon and you're my human partner." Something told Chibimon to go slow and explain everything. "We protect the Digital World from evil."  
  
"The Digital World? Like where the Guardian lives?"  
  
"You've met the Guardian?" Chibimon hopped onto the bed, staying near the edge as to not alarm Davis.  
  
"Yeah . . . He's . . . He's the first thing I remember," Davis was kind of shocked at how honest he was being with Chibimon. He didn't even tell the mother or the father or Jun about the Guardian. Then again, he really didn't have a moment to tell them.  
  
"Wow," Chibimon's eyes was wide-eyed. "That is so cool! What was he like?"  
  
" . . . Kind."  
  
A moment of silence passed between them, and then Chibimon spoke again, "Hey, Davis. Even if you don't remember me right now, are we still pals?"  
  
Davis nodded.  
  
~ End of Part Two of Part Two ~  
  
For the Reviewers:  
  
None of your Buisness,  
  
Nice name. ^^^ lol. Thank you for your review. I know I shouldn't get discouraged, but if I get a lot of reviews, then it's saying that people like my work (unless their flaming me). And then that makes me feel like I should write more. In any case, I think I'm proud enough of this work that I won't be bothered if I don't get many reviews. ^_^  
  
Oh, and your question . . . It's a Daiyako. I'm writing the second the part to A World of Pain for ChibiRaye-chan and she wanted Davis and Yolie together, so there they are. However, I'm going to have fun along the way! ;-) . . . Or am going to try, if my brain can come up with any ideas! *bangs head on table to help jog brain . . . * Ow . . . . Help me.  
  
Digi Bonds,  
  
Okay, out of your request, I shall update at least once a week! Hmmm, a good update day will be Thursday. Yep. Every Thursday, I should have a new part up! =) Oh, but there might a few times where that won't happen. Just to warn you now, I don't even know what I'm wearing tomorrow, so my life may throw me something unexpected one day and I'll need to put the fic aside. I'll do my best to update on time, though! Thank you for your review. ^^^ 


	4. 3rd part of Part 2

A World of Pain (Part 2)  
  
~ Continuing some more ~  
  
By Starbo  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. For that matter, I don't own anything. Well, maybe a broken-in-half pencil and a few CDs . . . . oh, a bouncy ball! =D I love that bouncy ball; it's so pretty and colorful, with swirling reds and yellows and greens . . . . Uh, ahem . . . anyhow . . .  
  
A/N: Well, part three of part two is up. lol. Um, sense I'm doing this in parts, I'm going to make is more evolved than just Davis and Yolie. I guess this is turning to a very long fic. I'll try to not make it tooooooooo long, and if it starts to get wordy or long, let me know and I'll fix it! If you don't, then it'll be a long, long, long fic. . . . ~_~  
  
Oh, and I guess I should put this here to clear up any confusion: The Digi- destine don't know that Ken is the Digital Emperor. No one but Wormmon and Ken, himself, knows about the alter ego known as the Digital Emperor.  
  
It was a cold, dark night in the city. Seen in strips above the tall buildings, the clouds had a reddish hue from all of the man-made lights that illuminated the streets, buildings, and build boards. It was really beautiful, for someone who liked neon, flashy colors blinding their eyes. For someone who had hardly any sleep or food, it just added to his discomfort. Like a knife, each light struck threw the eyes and into the back of his head to grind in the headache even more.  
  
The boy could hardly move, let alone think. He just kept his head down and constricted on putting one foot in front of the other. It was a rhythmic pattern. Step . . . Lift . . . Step . . . Lift . . . Step . . . Lift . . . Step . . . Li- he didn't lift his foot high enough and ended up loosing balance. He used the side of a building to steady himself.  
  
"Hey, Kid, are you alright?" a concerned voice asked. It was soft and didn't hurt like the laughing drunks of the night. It was a male's voice.  
  
"Uh," he managed to get out and raised his head. This guy was a teenager, a few years older than him. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, wore a black shirt, and held a bulky, black music case. Something in the back of his head told the boy that he should know this teenager from somewhere.  
  
"Man, you look horrible," the teenager couldn't help but blurt out. "Are you lost?" The younger boy gave a small nod. "Where do you live? . . . Do you know where you live?"  
  
//I have no home. I abandoned it long ago,// he thought, but just looked sorrowfully at the older boy.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked.  
  
" . . . Ken," was all the boy got out before his world went blank, as if it just turned off.  
  
Ken would've fallen to the ground, had not Matt caught him. Stuck with a fainted boy in his arm and his guitar in the other, Matt looked around desperately. In final dissension, Matt prompt his guitar on the wall and called his father on his cell phone. Luckily for him, his dad was already home and agreed to pick him up and the strange boy called Ken.  
  
"I wonder if it's a blessing or cruse for not taking that ride with Huyuto," Matt mumbled. (A/N: I made up the name Huyuto.) Huyuto, or Yuto for short, was the drummer in his band and had the oldest car in the world that can still run - if not very well.  
  
After their rehearsal ran late, Matt felt like walking for while to clear his head. He had just found out from his brother that Davis was alive. Though he didn't think of Davis as a close friend, he was a digi-destine that Matt knew and that was a special bond all on it's own. Matt was so absorbed in his own thoughts that if Ken hadn't tripped and moved quickly, Matt would've just passed right by him.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Hey, Jun," Yolie greeted. Her eyes were still swollen red from crying - though the last hour was from happiness. There a few lines creased into her skin from the constant sad expression on her face for the past week, but they were already disappearing.  
  
Jun had mixed feelings about Yolie's presents. A friend of Davis was always good company, but after the fit Davis threw over the phone calls, Jun wasn't so sure that any visitors will be good for Davis at the moment. Then again, Davis needed to get use to being around people that know him again. But still, maybe this day wasn't the best time.  
  
"Um, I came over as soon as I heard," Yolie went on, seeing that Jun wasn't going to talk back. "Well, first I had to convince my parents to let me come over. I know that Davis might not want to see anyone, but . . . I just have to see him for my own eyes! We all did! Please!"  
  
"We?" Jun stuck her head out the door way and saw the other friend's of Davis - TK, Kari, and Cody - standing just off to the side. "Well . . . it's already kind of late, and I think that Davis is asleep, but if you want to come in, you can."  
  
"Thank you," they mumbled and entered.  
  
Sitting around the square dinner table with extra chairs and sodas, they couldn't wait to ask their questions.  
  
"How is Davis?" Cody asked right away.  
  
"He can't remember anyone," Jun shrugged. "It's kind of hard to know how he is. I mean, I don't think he remembers how to . . . display his emotions."  
  
"I think I know what you mean," TK offered, sipping on his soda. "Some of our reactions are taught to us by society. If Davis has amnesia, then he could've forgotten how to react in some situations."  
  
"He hasn't forgotten frustration though," Jun explained about the phone call scene. She concluded hastily, seeing there worry, "But, it was kind of a lot for anyone to take on, even with full memory. I can hardly stand *one* of my relatives at a time."  
  
"How is Davis, physically?" Kari asked.  
  
"Perfect. Couldn't be better. It's almost like he just slept threw that week."  
  
" . . . It's so amazing," Yolie whispered. She was looking into her soda can, watching the little bubbles float up to the top. "I watched Davis die, right in my arms . . . and now he's back. Please," she looked up at Jun with pleading eyes, "I know he's sleeping but I *need* to see him."  
  
". . . Okay, but be quite," Jun motioned with her hand to follow.  
  
Down a half-hallway, the second door on the right, Jun rapped softly on it with her knuckle. With no response, she opened the door gently and moved aside so Yolie could look in.  
  
Jun took a step in and smiled broadly. There laid Davis, sprawled over the bed, the blankets half way off and snoring like he was cutting a log. Walking over to him, she did her best to avoid the squeaky boards under her feet. She took the blankets and recovered Davis, tears forming in her eyes. It was then that she noticed Chibimon snoring on top of Davis's head with a smile of his own. //That's good. They're meant to be together.//  
  
"What is that thing doing with Davis?" Jun rasped, her eyes darkening. "It's one of those creatures, isn't it? A Digimon, right?"  
  
"Yes. His name is Chibimon," whispered Yolie as she walked out and closed the door behind her. "He's Davis's digi-pal. We told you about him before."  
  
"Yeah, I remember," Jun growled. "I also remembered how another digimon was the reason why Davis disappeared in the first place."  
  
"Chibimon is different," Yolie pleaded. "You can't judge every human on just one, and neither can you with Digimon."  
  
It was a speech she had been practicing for a while now, incase she ever got over loosing Davis and wanted to resume her title of Digi-destine. Of course, now she didn't have to worry about all of that. Though getting her parents to let her back into the Digital World might be a problem. . . .  
  
Back in the living room, the others were anxiously waiting for her return. Yolie took a deep breath, smiled and said in a choked-up voice, "He's back. He's alive."  
  
The others smiled in warm relief.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Hey, I'm home," TK called, knowing fully well that his dad and brother wouldn't be asleep, even at ten o' clock at night. His father was probably working on some paper work from his job and his brother watching the news or something like that.  
  
"Hey, TK, keep your voice down," Matt warned in a hushed voiced.  
  
Just as TK had predicted, Matt was on the couch with the news on near mute. He sat down and asked in an echo of his brother's voice, "Why? What's up?"  
  
"Oh, there's just a strange kid who looks like he's been through Hell sleeping in your bed," Matt shrugged causally. "His name's Ken."  
  
"Oh. . . . One of your friends?"  
  
"Nope. He just fainted in my arms."  
  
"Ah-ha. . . . Now if only girls would do that," TK teased.  
  
Matt kept his eyes on the news, but chunked a throw pillow at TK's head. TK smirked and threw it back. "Hey, if he's in my bed, then where am I going to sleep?"  
  
"Already have a sleeping bag in my room for you."  
  
"Oh, great, just what I need; to be sleeping with Sir Talks In His Sleeps Too Loudly."  
  
Matt glanced sideways at his little brother. "You do you hate me tonight or something?"  
  
TK shrugged. "I guess I'm just tired. I'm going to bed. Goodnight."  
  
"G'night."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
To the Reviewers:  
  
Katmon . Ichijouji, Thank you for your review and you already know the stuff with my fics. So yeah . . .  
  
Cat, Um, not much to say . . . Uh, thank you for your review! ^^^ lol. I like all reviews! 


	5. 4th part of Part 2

A World of Pain  
  
~ Still Continuing ~  
  
By Starbo  
  
Disclaimer: Alright. If you've read THIS far, then you MUST know by now that I'm not making money off of this and I don't own Digimon!  
  
A/N: Well, here I am with another part of the second part of A World of Pain. I'm sorry I missed the last update, but things got in my way, and yeah, I got lazy. Sorry folks. Please, forgive me?  
  
"The boy was always strange," a man said, sitting on the edge of his side of the bed.  
  
"That boy," the woman on the other side of the bed nearly snapped, "is your son."  
  
"Ah," in a heavy tone the man mumbled. He slipped underneath the covers to lay parallel to his wife. Staring at the ceiling, he questioned, "What son of mine hides a world from his father and then appears after a week of death?"  
  
"The kind that loves you," the woman answered without hesitation. "Davis hid those things from us so we wouldn't worry, but he never hid his love for us. . . . You know, it wouldn't hurt you to show him a little bit of the love you have for him."  
  
"I don't have -"  
  
"Finish that statement, and you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight," she scold.  
  
The man turned out the light by his bed side and went to sleep without another word.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
The sun rose above the city sky line, tossing soft, golden rays onto the roofs and into the countless windows face east, absorbing light like a thirsty child drinking water. The warmth followed by the brilliant light was kind as a mother's touch and swelling with life. The lazy minds awoke gently, smiling, to the new day.  
  
"Hey, Guardian," Davis mumbled before he opened his eyes and realized that he was still in the room that the other human's left him in the night before. For some reason, the warm sun light reminded him of the Guardian of the Digital World, how his place was so full of life. . . .  
  
With a sigh, Davis heaved himself from the bed. Chibimon was rolled off Davis's head and tumbling down the pillow, only to squint at the sun, find the blanket, and dive into it's toasty-warm cotton-ness. Davis stood by his window, looking out onto the glittering city. He guessed it looked pretty - he couldn't see how the humans would live in anything they didn't think wasn't pretty.  
  
//I don't think myself to be human?// Davis caught himself, pondering. //I know that I am . . . but, still, it was the Guardian who made me - or put me back together - one of the two. If the Guardian is suppose to make the Digimon, like Chibimon says, then am I part Digimon because I was built by the Guardian? . . . . I wish he was here. He seems to be the only one with answers . . .//  
  
"Davis?" his sister's voice drifted threw his door. "Sleeping still?"  
  
"No," Davis answered and opened the door for her. She was still in her pjs and it looked like she just got out of the shower with her natural spikes dipping a little bit in moisture. "What is it, Jun?"  
  
"It's eating time, that's what!" she grinned. "C'mon, Mom made cereal and milk!"  
  
In the kitchen, the mother had done more than set out cold cereal and milk. She had made some waffles, bacon and eggs, with a smile of a new flower that blossomed in the Spring's sun. Jun herself was surprised and when she questioned about her mother's motives, the mother simply replied that she wanted to give everyone a good start this morning.  
  
"Oh, Davis, I made some for your friend," the mother beamed at him. "Um, what's his name again? Chi . . . Chi . . ."  
  
"Chibimon," Davis finished her stumbling. "How did you know about him?"  
  
"Oh, right, Chibimon," she kept smiling. "Jun told me that she went to check up on you last night and saw him with you. I hope Chibimon likes scrambled eggs."  
  
"Good morning, everyone!" the father came down the half-way hall in casual dress, which was differently shocking to Davis. The only thing he had seen the father in was a business suit and something told Davis that he hardly ever got out of it. "Mmm, something sure smells good!"  
  
"Good morning, Honey!" the mother went and gave a kiss to the father on his cheek. "I hope you're hungry."  
  
It was very happy and joyous, Davis realized. The sun was naturally warming up the kitchen and the family was giving off its own warmth. This was strange to him. After all, breakfast was suppose to be part of the everyday thing, to keep the body healthy, right? What's so special about this time that made everything seem so perfect?  
  
A few sniffing noises came from behind him and he turned to see Chibimon with his eyes still clothes, nose thrust forward as it followed the sent of the food to the kitchen. He stopped at the beginning of the tiled floor and opened his eyes, surprised to find himself where he was.  
  
"Good morning, Chibimon!" the mother said before the digimon could run out of sight. "Are you hungry? I put an extra plate out, just for you."  
  
"Mom, you're going to let that thing eat with us?" Jun scolded in a whisper.  
  
"Why not?" she answered back, still as cheerful, but there was a note in her voice that seemed to stifle anymore of Jun's complaints. "A friend of my son's is always welcomed here."  
  
The father, however, was not pleased with this reasoning.  
  
"No animals at the table," he said in a serious tone.  
  
"Chibimon isn't an animal," Davis defended his new-found-old-friend (Man, isn't that confusing??) "He's a Digimon."  
  
"You want to argue with me?" his father asked in a low threating voice that would usually have Davis backing down.  
  
However, this Davis didn't remember to be wary of that tone, so he simply stated, "You said no an animals at the table. Chibimon isn't an animal, so is it okay for him to be at the table?"  
  
Jun and the mother were both expecting a rant from the father, but instead, he seemed to relax into a small smile. "Yes. Yes, it's alright."  
  
Chibimon - who had been on the boarder line of telling Davis that he'll just go back to the Digital World to get breakfast - he grinned happily and went to sit next to Davis. Of course, they had to use a few old, big books to make him leveled with the table, but once done, the eating began! Their conversation was made up of "Mm"s and "Yum"s and "This is really good!" Even Davis found the pleasurable sounds coming from his mouth.  
  
"Wow, Mom!" Jun exclaimed as she motioned for Davis to follow her lead of cleaning off the table. "That was great! I can't even remember when you've made a breakfast like this."  
  
The mother just smiled and said, "Well, what's on the agenda for today?"  
  
"Good question," Jun winked to Davis. Of course, whatever was implied, flew straight over Davis's head.  
  
"I have a few things from work that need to finish," the father had the business look about him again, even when he was stretched in the chair.  
  
Though there was a disapproving glance from the mother, she sighed, "I have a few things I need to finish from work, though it's not much and shouldn't take more than an hour."  
  
"Mine will take more than an hour," he added. "Possibly until one or two in the afternoon. Jun, what do you have planned?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking that Davis and I could go around town," Jun shrugged. "Just to some old places."  
  
The mother and father nodded in agreement. They both remembered the best thing for Davis was to put in places and with people that he use to know. If he's around them long enough, most likely something will jog his memory.  
  
"Okay!" Jun finished putting the last pan into the dishwasher. "In that case, we've got places to go, things to see! C'mon, Davis."  
  
"What about Chibimon?" Davis asked. Chibimon was sipping on some orange juice through a straw, in a content world of his own.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about him," the mother waved her hand dismissively. "I'm sure he can find something to do or just go back to the Digital World if he got bored enough."  
  
". . .Okay. Thank you, Mrs. Motomiya," Davis smiled small. "See you later, Mr. Motomiya."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"You know, it wouldn't hurt to call them Mom and Dad," Jun stated matter-of- factly.  
  
"What? Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Motomiya? I just don't . . . I don't know . . ."  
  
"What, Davis? C'mon, you call me. What's so hard about calling them Mom and Dad?"  
  
"They just . . . that is . . . I just can't seem . . . they just don't feel . . . like a mom and a dad . . ."  
  
"Jun!" Kari shouted from down the path of the park. This was the park where all the digi-destine's met for their one year reunion. Once more, Jun took Davis here in hopes of jogging his memory.  
  
Kari and Tai came speed-walking up to them, braking the uncomfortable conversation off for the moment. Davis saw that Kari was as beautiful as she was on the street a day or so ago. In fact, she seemed to be even more beautiful, if that was possible. However, while his heart was filling with awe and these wonderful feelings, there was a part in his soul that was like a black void, and it hurt.  
  
"Hey, you've still got the goggle!" Tai exclaimed. "And here I thought they'd be gone forever!"  
  
Kari rolled her eyes, "Is that all you can say, Big Brother?"  
  
"What, want me to sing him a Broadway musical?" Tai gestured wildly. He then spread his arms so one was straight behind him and the other one pointing towards Davis. In an off-tune, deep-man's voice, Tai sang, "Welcome back, my friend! Glad to have you back again! Tell me, was your trip fu~u~un?"  
  
Kari sighed and pulled out bag of gummy worms that was half done. "It's his fourth one so far today."  
  
"Oh." Was all Jun said. Davis kept taking baby steps backwards, hoping to gain enough distances for head start as he ran in fear of his life and sanity.  
  
"Hey, man!" Tai wrapped his arm about Davis's neck. "You got to tell me where have you been? . . . Hey, what was it like being dead?"  
  
"Tai . . ." Kari warned.  
  
Tai looked at her questioningly, then back at Davis and saw how nervous he was. He looked ready to crawl into a shell and never come out, kind of like Matt was when they first became digi-destines.  
  
"Uh, sorry," Tai removed his arm. "Guess I'm just excited to see you."  
  
"You're not the only one," Davis said lowly, nodding down the path.  
  
Three figures moved slowly over to them, in no hurry, but two of them were waving and the way it was being done, it was easy to tell that they were waving at Davis. The two that were waving had blonde hair and blue eyes and were clearly brothers. The other one though, was sort of the odd ball of the group. He had straight purplish-blue hair, a gray outfit that was a little battered, and this very sad look upon his face.  
  
"Hey, Matt!" Tai waved to his friend.  
  
Davis realized that this was the Matt that his sister had talked about the other day, the one that she was obsessed with. He looked around to see her reaction and realized that Kari had taken her off to check out some artist. She was completely obliviously that Matt was here . . . Maybe it was for the best.  
  
"Hey, TK," Tai finished his greetings. "Who's your friend here?"  
  
"This is Ken," Matt answered. "I found him last night and we just came back from the hospitable to see how he's doing."  
  
"Yeah? What's the disease?"  
  
"Just lack of water and food," Matt shrugged, kind of mumbling it.  
  
"So, what's he doing walking outside and not in a bed?" Tai asked accusingly.  
  
"We missed the bus, alright? The doctor was late, as usual, and it'd be another two hours before the bus we want comes back around. It'd just be easier to walk."  
  
"Let me call my mom," the other boy offered, pulling out his cell phone. "She was going to drive Kari to the mall, anyway. Maybe she'll give you a lift."  
  
"Oh, Ken," TK tapped the silent boy on shoulder. So far all that has come out his mouth was that he didn't know why he was walking and was sorry for being of any trouble. "This is Tai and Davis."  
  
Ken glanced at the two boys across from him. Tai, big hair and cell phone. Big deal. It was the younger boy that caught his eyes. He paled in recognition and his jaw slacked from amazement. His head swarmed and the world seemed to tip upside.  
  
"Owe!" Tai exclaimed for the unconscious boy as he hit the ground. "Guess you should've waited for the bus."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
To the Reviewers:  
  
None of your Buisness,  
  
Thank you very much! Once more, I won't be discouraged if I don't get a lot of reviews. ^^^ And, yeah, I figure there's too many fics with the 'save the world' routine as the center plot. Then again, there just might be too many fanfics - *gasp!* What am I saying!? That's like blasphemy!  
  
Honor,  
  
Okay, now that's a cool name! =) And it's not that Davis is not emotional. He's just unsure on how to express them. I think that most of our reactions are socially taught. Such as claiming something to be yours. When you're a young kid and you haven't been taught - or brain washed - the ways of society, you'll go up and scream, "THAT'S MINE!" When you're an adult, the more common way to handle it would be, "Excuse me, but that's mine. May I have it back?" There are many different example and I could rant on about them forever, but mid-night is coming up on me and I have school, so thank you for the review!  
  
Katmon,  
  
lol. Thank you for the encouragement! And I'm really sorry about missing the deadline. I'll do my best to not miss it again! I hope this chapter and Ken fainting has made up for the wait. 


	6. 5th part of Part 2

A World of Pain  
  
~ Hmm, do you think I could be continuing? ~  
  
By Starbo  
  
Disclaimer: If I had any rights to Digimon, I wouldn't be writing this disclaimer, now would I?  
  
A/N: Did anyone see my bio? It said that I'm now updating this on Wednesdays! It's now official! lol. Oh, and the first part of this chapter is written in a stream of consciousness, which means whatever is written is how the person proceeds it. A lot of times, this means they might slip into a memory or flash back without you realizing it. Just go with the flow and if it's too confusing, let me know why, and I'll do my best to fix it.  
Everything is spinning, spinning rapidly around him. It was like the world was on a Merry-Go-Round and he was barely hanging on. It wasn't too long before his grip on it lost and he fell to the ground with a thump. The last thing he could remember was someone saying;  
  
"Owe! Guess you should've waited for the bus."  
  
Yes, let's wait for the bus. It'll only be a few minutes. Come on, it'll be much easier than trying to get there by walking.  
  
"But, Osamu! The bus already left! You said it'll take half an hour to get back!" a little Ken whined, pulling on his big brother's shirt.   
  
"But it'll take an hour to walk there," Osamu pointed out. When he saw how confused Ken was, Osamu said, "It will take two half an hours to get there if we walk."   
  
"But I don't like to wait!" Ken protested stubbornly, making a cute pout face that always worked on his mother.   
  
Osamu just laughed and messed up his little brother's hair, much like their father does to him. He looked around and saw a candy store. "All right, then let's go in there."   
  
Ken followed Osamu's gaze and nearly did a flip. He started to run ahead, so excited, but then came to a halting stop. Osamu was confused until Ken ran back and grabbed hold of his hand, then tried to pull him into a run. They both laughed and broke into a run to the store, Osamu getting there first because he was the taller and faster and older one of the two. However, he waited at the door until Ken caught up and then went inside.   
  
The little boy's eyes were big as saucers when he stepped inside the little Japanese shop. In big cities, like the one that Ken and his brother lived in, a lot of the stores were more American looking, but a few of them remained true to their history. Everything was on display so that the people driving pass could see what was in there, but just being in the shop was a whole another experience. The colors and scents were always better up close.   
  
"Look around, Little Brother," Osamu gestured.   
  
For a moment, Ken was confused on where to start, and had to take a few steps in one direction just to change to another until he finally picked the shelve he wanted to see the most. He heard the old man behind the counter chuckling but paid no heed. There was gum, gumball, gum drops, lollipops, candy canes, and jaw-brakers.   
  
Ken grabbed one of the jaw-brakers and went up to the counter, just to find that it was too high for him. No matter. There was a box near by and he used that as a stool to see over the counter.   
  
"'Cuse me," Ken whispered low as he held out his little hand filled with a few coins. "Can this buy me a jaw-braker for my brother?"   
  
That old man had that look on his face, the kind that most adults get to say they think you're the cutest thing in the world. Sometimes that look was good, and other times it had his aunts pinching his cheeks and leaving red lipstick marks all over his face. The man picked a few coins out of Ken's hand and then gave back a few littler coins.  
  
"There you go, Little Kid," the old man replied in a whisper.  
  
"Thank you, Sir." Ken hoped down from the box and ran over to his brother, who was reading the back of some package. "Osamu! Osamu! I got this for you!"  
  
Osamu looked down and saw the jaw-braker in his younger brother's hand. "Ken, did you . . . ?"  
  
"Yep!" Ken beamed brightly. "Dad gave some coins to do what I please with them."   
  
"Oh," relieve flowed through Osamu's face. "Thank you, Ken."   
  
And then everything went black again, Ken was floating somewhere, not feeling anything. He didn't know how long he was there, with no clock to tell time. He couldn't find the ground, not sure that there was one. All he did was let his mind drift from one thought to another.   
  
Had he really seen *him*? Had Ken had a close encounter with Davis, the guy he watched fall *dead* right before his eyes? How could this be? It made no sense! He must be dreaming. He's probably in some hospitable or alley way - he really didn't care which - and was probably dreaming up this whole thing.  
  
//Yeah, I'm dreaming. Just like I was dreaming when Osamu . . .// Ken's thoughts choked. He never had gotten over that, his brother's . . . Whenever he thought about it, it felt like he was going to hyper-ventilate and a panic attack would make him nearly immobile. He did his best to not think about it, hoping that time does heal wounds and he could forget about the pain.  
  
But still, even while trying to stifled the thoughts. . .  
  
Osamu told Ken not to do that, that he shouldn't grab things from people walking by. He knew better than that. Well, of course, Ken knew better. He just didn't care. Osamu was so perfect, so great, that Ken bet if Osamu were to steal something from someone, no one would care. They'd probably tell everyone how they were robbed by the great Osamu and that'd make them popular on its own.  
  
No one liked Ken. They all like *Osamu.* His friends didn't even say hi to him, only to Osamu. Some friends they were. His parents pushed him, asking why he couldn't be more like his bigger brother. It was unfair how he kept getting compared to his wonderful, perfect bigger brother. He could never do anything that was good enough for anyone!  
  
"Ken? Ken!" Osamu shouted as Ken stomped off. "Ken, wait up! Don't run off like that, I might loose you."  
  
"I don't care!" Ken heard himself scream back in a strangled voice. "No one would care! They'll be looking at how perfect you are and not care about me!"  
  
Osamu reached for his little brother's shoulder, but Ken took off across the street, not paying any attention to the cars speeding by. He landed both feet safely on the sidewalk and turned to shout some more at his big brother. And that's when he saw it.  
  
Blood. Blood everywhere. Cars screeching to a stop. Mangled body. Broken glasses. Blood, like a puddle, spreading, reaching for everything. Hand stretched out. Blood . . .  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"What's happening to him now?" Davis asked curiously, half-afraid.  
  
They had the boy, Ken, lying under a tree in the shade and were doing their best to cool him off, thinking that it might be the mid-winter's sun that was surprisingly warmer than usual today. At first, Ken was just completely still, but then he started to get this horror look on his paling face and then was breathing very hard and unevenly.  
  
"I think he's going into shock," Tai answered, whipping out his cell phone. "Who should I call? Hospitable or Joe?"  
  
"Joe," Matt answered. "I don't want to explain an over-charged hospitable bill to my dad."  
  
"How compassionate," Tai sneered as he scrolled down his phone book in the cell phone.  
  
"Look, if Joe can't do anything, then *of course* I'll take him to the hospitable!" Matt snapped back.  
  
"Hello, Joe? . . . Yeah, well, hit the pause button! This is serious! . . . One of Matt's new friends is unconscious and breathing really hard. . . . I think he might be in shock . . . Might be hyper-ventilate . . . I don't know, that's why I called you! You're the doctor! . . . . He's breathing hard - like a girl just found her dream man sleeping with her *mother* kind of hard! . . . . No, but he hit his head pretty hard. . . . He wasn't healthy to begin with. . . . I said I don't know! . . . Fine, fine, all right!"  
  
Tai hung up and without looking at Matt he explained as he dialed the emergency number for the hospitable, "Joe said that he can't be sure on what's happening, but it sounds like Ken needs some drugs to calm him down. Sorry, but it looks like we're going to the hospitable."  
  
"Just fucking great," Matt mumbled, one of the rare times he ever cusses, even being a teenager.  
  
Kari took hold of Ken's hand and gently stroked it, hoping to gain some reaction out of the strange boy. Jun had glanced over to make sure her brother was alright, saw Matt, and all Kari could do was run after her. Of course, Jun seemed to drop her fanatic attitude when she saw Ken on the ground.  
  
When Tai got off of the phone, it ended up that Matt was carrying Ken to the hospitable because it was Matt who was complaining about an ambulance and how expensive they are, even for a few blocks. All of them, Tai, Matt, TK, Kari, Davis, and Jun, ran to the hospitable and barged into the emergency room with doctors and nurses waiting for them.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A few, but extra long, hours passed by and a new-be doctor came out to the waiting room where six people sat near the door, waiting just for him. There were other people, but they weren't important at this moment. Making sure these kids don't go hysterical was his main job at the moment. This was only his second month as a real doctor and he was assigned the task of breaking the news to them, sort of on-hands job training. He thinks it's because no one else wanted to do it.  
  
"Are you the ones that came in with Ken?" he asked.  
  
They all got up, but one of them, the one that had brought Ken in on his back spoke up first, "Is he alright?"  
  
"He's going to be fine," the doctor said with a small, reassuring smile. "He was having an anxiety attack, but he's calm now. . . . However, I am keeping him over night for a few days to see that his health is restored."  
  
"No, that's won't be necessary," the blonde boy said right away.  
  
"After hearing about how you tried to take him home in his already bad state," the doctor was close to glaring, "I don't think the decision is up to you. Tell me, is there an adult with you?"  
  
"Yeah, my dad's over there," a younger boy (who a blind person could tell was the older boy's little brother) pointed to a man making funny faces at the kids so they wouldn't be worried about getting their shots. The boy called out, "Hey, Dad, the doctor wants to talk to you."  
  
His father did one last face for the kids, said goodbye, and then came over, completely serious. That attitude didn't work for long when the older, blonde boy mumbled, "You're such a clown."  
  
The father shook the doctor's hand with a big, goofy grin. "Hello, I'm the father of Matt and TK and current care-taker of Ken. The boy is alright, isn't he?"  
  
The doctor relayed the message to him and then asked, "Did you say care- taker . . . ?"  
  
"Well . . ." the father hesitated. He just realized what his slip of the tongue might have done. If he told the doctor that his son had found him on the street, the boy could end up in a "group home" - a fancy term for orphanage. Somehow, Mr. Ishida felt that wouldn't be fair to Ken.  
  
"He's our cousin," Matt offered too smoothly for the doctor to catch on that it was a lie. "His mother and father are going threw a divorce, and he asked to come live with us while his parents went through . . . you know."  
  
"That doesn't explain his current health," the doctor commented.  
  
"Um, well," TK shuffled his feet. "I don't want to say anything bad about my aunt, but I don't think . . . . It's a family matter-" he looked up with pleading eyes, "-and I think family should handle it."  
  
By lack of experience or too soft of a heart, the doctor nodded in understanding. "Very well, but he is still staying over night for the next few days."  
  
The father sighed a sigh of relief and shook the doctor's hand again. "That's absolutely fine. Thank you very much. Is there chance that we might see Ken right now?"  
  
"It'll be best to let him sleep," the doctor basically orders. "Come back tomorrow, during visiting hours."  
  
"Alright, thank you very much, Sir!" Mr. Ishida beamed and hurried his kids and their friends out of the hospitable. When out, he was a hair away from slapping Matt upside the head. "Next time when you miss the bus with a sick kid, call me for a ride!"  
  
"I thought you were at work this weekend!" Matt snapped back. "Thought you didn't want to be disturbed."  
  
"Well, looks like I'm not working anyway," Mr., Ishida sighed, slightly grinning. "Not that I'm complaining about that part. . . . But you have more common sense than that, Matt. I know you do."  
  
"Yeah, yeah . . ."  
  
"Where's Kari?" Davis asked suddenly, gaining a giggle from Jun, who had been trying to glomp onto Matt. She would've got to if his friends didn't keep stepping in the way.  
  
Everyone looked around and no one could find the small girl.  
  
"I know where she is," Tai almost sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kari closed the bathroom door very quietly after she heard the nurse leave, tipping toeing back to her little place in the corner. It was only one small corner, but it was a right under the camera, where they couldn't see her. This could be very dangerous, if someone wanted to do harm. But then again, they'd have to bypass all of the other barriers put up to protect the patients, so this blind spot wasn't so bad. But then again . . .  
  
Kari had snuck away when the doctor had first told them about the situation that Ken was in. He was a hurt soul, or lost, and he needed someone to be there for him. Someone that was close to his age and had experienced pain and suffering. True, she was never a waif(1), but she had ended up in the hospitable because of health problems.  
  
//I can still hear me asking Tai to not be mad at me for not being able to play soccer. . . Ken is almost like a child, lost and tired, just looking for someone to hold him. Maybe he's too sick right now, but there had to be a reason why he was wondering the streets starved half-to-death. There's no way he could be a homeless person, not with those clothes. There's a reason and I want to find out what.//  
  
There was her problem. She wanted to wake him up and ask him all kinds of questions, but knew that he wasn't well and needed rest. Her nature of a healer told her to let him get better first. It was almost as bad as waiting all week for fanfic writer to update and then find out the person was late.  
  
//Well, I'll give him my comfort when he needs it, but for now, I guess all I can do is wait. . .//  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"What do you mean that's she in the hospitable still?" Jun asked baffled. Other than herself, Davis was the only one who didn't know Kari's nature and attitude.  
  
"She does this every once and while," Tai shrugs. "If she sees someone in need of help, she'll help. Right now, she probably thinks that Ken needs someone there for him, so she'll be there for him."  
  
"But she hardly knows him," Davis pointed out.  
  
"Doesn't matter to her," TK answered with something in his voice that made Davis look at TK for a long moment. TK, in turn, half-choked and looked away. He can still remember the fight that Davis and he had right before Davis . . . went away. Even though they had kind of patched things up in the battle, he wondered if Davis would remember it and go back to that anti- social thing he was before.  
  
"Well, anyone need a ride?" Mr. Ishida asked.  
  
"Yeah, I could use one," Tai said. He looked over to Matt and saw the look of complete distress on his face while Jun had a death grip on his arm. "And I think Jun and Davis could use a ride home, too."  
  
"What about Kari?" Davis asked.  
  
"She'll be alright. She has her cell phone if she gets caught and needs a ride home. Oh, I should call Mom and let her know."  
  
//These guy seem easy-going,// Davis remarked to himself. Somehow, he felt that wasn't completely true, that was something underneath all of this. Most of the reason why he was quite around everyone was because he was trying to figure out what the underline tone in everyone's voice was. Very strange, to hear it in their voices, and not in the strangers passing by.  
  
"How come we haven't seen Yolie today?" he blurted out all of a sudden.  
  
A cold chill swept through all of them, making Davis very still and half- scared.  
  
"Do you guys not like her or something?" Davis questioned.  
  
"Davis . . ." Jun nearly whispered. "I don't think anyone has mentioned Yolie to you yet. How did you know about her?"  
  
" . . . I don't know," Davis shrugged. "I just do. Can we see her?"  
  
Amazed, Jun nodded. She remembered perfectly well from these past days. She hadn't mentioned Yolie and she was positive that no one had either.  
  
In the car, Davis stared out the window, lost in memory. His memory was starting to blur, even if he only had a few days of it. It more like the little details were getting smeared together until only conversations and actions that seemed important stuck out in his mind. There was one that he was trying to grasp, something that he knew he had to remember.  
  
//. . . "I thought you were dead, we all did!"//  
  
The memory pops into his head, nearly making him gasp out loud. //They thought I was dead?? How could that be? All I know is that I woke up with the Guardian and was sent here. . . . Still, everyone says that I should have more of a memory than what I do now, so I guess I have lived more than just a few days. . . . But dead? How could I have been dead and come back to live without realizing it?!//  
  
And as these wild, confused thoughts ran threw his head, on the outside, he looked perfectly fine . . . aside from paling a little bit, but with his face towards the window and everyone else chatting or driving or trying to pry Jun off of Matt, the others didn't notice.  
  
Davis's thoughts skipped back to the present and he remembered Kari. She was so sweet and kind and he would like to get to know much more, even if he was already suppose to know her. But then he felt something in his stomach. It was cold, lifeless, like a void opening up to stuck his being away. His mind flew back to the first day he remembered and how Jun was telling him about his affection towards Kari.  
  
// "I knew it!" she snickered. "You like Kari!" . . . . "I've only met about three, but they mentioned a lot of names, so I'm guessing about eight or ten." //  
  
Those eight or ten were the friends he had questioned about. If just looking at Kari, thinking about her, hurts him so much, then what would it be like when he meets those other seven or nine friends of his?  
  
Well, he's already done that for a few of them. Tai, Matt, and TK, they claim to be his friends. And it was then that he realized what the underline tone was that he heard in everyone's voice. They had all thought him dead, so they were treating him differently. Not that he could blame them, but there was something more. His anxious to run away didn't just come from them acting weird around him. It came from a fear of being hurt. Just thinking of these friends makes him hurt inside, an invisible wound opening up all over again.  
  
By now, Davis was one step away from panicking, though he tried to keep it under control. His hands were a little bit shaky; he was sweating in thin, cold sheets all over his body; and his heart pumped his blood so fast that it seemed to be the only thing that he could hear.  
  
The car stopped in front of a large apartment building and everyone but TK and Matt got out. Davis hardly noticed Matt and the others in a struggle to get Jun off of Matt's arm, which finally ended in Matt telling Jun that he couldn't get to her present if she didn't let go of his arm. As soon as she took the bait, Matt slammed the door and shouted at his father to drive as fast as he could!  
  
"Hey, where's my present?" Jun shouted after the car zooming away.  
  
With a roll of his eyes, Tai sighed at the sure stupidity that seemed to roll of this girl. Not having met Jun's mother, he really didn't know if it was genetic, but he's just glad that it wasn't affecting Davis. Speaking of which. . .  
  
"Davis, are you alright?" he asked, noticing that the boy seemed to be in a deep struggle.  
  
Davis looked up at him and Tai will never forget the look in the boy's eyes. There was confusion and uncertainty running freely in there, but there was hurt, too. He was scared and hurt and didn't know why. It gave Tai a cold-pitted stomach, sucking away his breath.  
  
Davis backed up a little bit, away from everyone, and then looked towards the building. Someone was up there that he remembered. A friend; a true friend, he sensed. But just being around those other friends hurt. How much would a real friend hurt him?  
  
He didn't wait to find out; turning on his heel and mad-dashing to flee the scene. Someone shouted after him, but Davis paid no heed. He didn't care where he was going, but he had to out run the pain.  
  
He had a brief vision, something from his forgotten past. He was running from something else that had tried to trap him, make him feel worthless. Of course, in his state at the time, he already did. But he felt that he wanted to run, so he did. And he kept on running until he found his escape, something big and comforting held him as he was lowered back down to reality.  
  
However, that thing wasn't there and he could only keep running, hoping to find it sooner or later. Maybe it was the Guardian that had helped him, but he had no way of knowing until he remembered-  
  
Something slammed into him and tumbled to the ground . . .  
  
To the Reviews:  
  
Katmon,  
  
I did NOT knock out your Ken-chan! I merely render him unconscious . . . lol. Hey, he fainted, all right? Thank you for your review and I'm really sorry that I missed the deadline. But at least I've updated. Go look at my profile some time and you'll see that there's a few fics that I haven't updated sense a long, long, LONG while back! I'm not even sure that they'll be carried on. Eh. . . . But don't worry about this one! I'm having too much fun to not update it! ;-) 


	7. 6th part of Part 2

A World of Pain  
  
~ Why, yes. Yes, I am continuing. ~  
  
By Starbo  
  
Disclaimer: No rights to Digimon, no rights to gain profit, for this is a pure fan-ism and I do this for the purity of writing what I chose to write!  
  
A/N: Sorry! Gomen! I didn't mean to be late on this update! I have very good excuse, too! I had most of it written and was going to finish it up yesterday before I was suppose to post it, but then I remembered I had a little homework to do. I figured, no biggie, just do it and have the rest of the night to write. Well . . . it turned out that I owed a few essays in Brit Lit. =( I didn't finish up until ten o clock and by then I was so mentally drained the only thought on my mind was to go to bed. So, yeah, I'm really sorry that I didn't finish it on time. Please forgive me.  
"Davis! Davis, what is wrong with you!?" Tai shouted as he slammed Davis into the ground. The run and chasing took a long time and Tai was feeling the effects, but so glad that he was a soccer player and had to have a good stamina. Finally, in front of a local park, he watched Davis take the hit and go down; Tai's worry and confusion were growing steadily in his mind. Something was not right - other than the fact that this boy came back from the dead and with no memory.  
  
Davis got up from the ground, shaking his head a little as Tai waited. However, as soon as both of his feet were planted on the ground firmly, Davis broke back into a mad-dash.  
  
In the park, families and children played and dined a lovely brunch. Little dogs barked and ran after balls while the parents watched lovingly. Too bad this perfect little world was disturbed by a boy yelling after another one. The families watched, wondering if they should help, and who to help. However, the two boys had run by so fast, the families didn't have time to make a choice. So, everything went back to the way it was before, a splash dying away in a puddle.  
  
"Damnit, Davis!" Tai shoved at Davis from the back and got him pinned to a tree when he went spinning. They were now in a part of the park that most people didn't come to often. Right now, it was just them in a shady forest setting. "Davis, why are you running!? What the hell is wrong with you!?"  
  
Davis struggled for a moment, confused by the flashes of something from his mind. They came in quick snapshots, another voice was speaking instead of Tai. Someone was holding him against something . . . a flash of purple . . . Out-raged . . .  
  
//. . . . "Alright, you're not leaving until I get some answers from you!" . . . "I don't care! I need to know what's bothering you and I need to know now!" . . . "I need to know now!" . . . //  
  
Davis realized that he was shaking, but from fear or exhaustion was to remain a mystery. All he had knew was that he was angry with that memory, and wanted so badly to be out of the almost-same position he was in right now. He looked up at Tai, realizing now that he was too tired to keep on struggling.  
  
"Davis," Tai said softly, almost as kind as his sister. "Davis, please tell me what's wrong?"  
  
". . . I don't know," Davis mumbled.  
  
Tai let go of Davis and the boy slumped to the ground, leaning against the tree. The former-leader of the Digi-destine took a seat next to the boy. Davis seemed frailer in the dim light, somehow. Or maybe it was just because Tai had never really paid much attention to the younger boy's health and it was now hitting him like a rock.  
  
"I can't figure anything out, not sense I've come back," Davis started, feeling the need to fill the silence with something. He drew up his knees to his chest and hugged his legs. "And when I look at you, TK, Matt . . . Kari . . . I feel . . . I feel . . . I'm not sure . . . empty . . ."  
  
Tai was shocked! "Empty? Davis, we're your friends. How can you feel empty around us?"  
  
"I don't know, I just do!" Davis nearly sobbed. "Ever sense I woke up in the Guardian's house-"  
  
"The Guardian, as the Guardian of the Digital World??" Not only was Tai shocked, but he was very confused now. However, noticing Davis's growing discomfort, he put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Hey, I might be a shrink, but I think you just have too many emotions bottled up. Why don't you just tell me about them? It could help."  
  
"But . . .I don't know what they are . . ." the other boy confessed. Somehow, this felt right, him being truthful with Tai. They had a bond of some kind, Davis could tell, and it seemed to be the only thing that kept him from bolting again.  
  
"Um, then how about telling me what you remember, even if it's just the last few days," Tai offered. Being the bigger brother of Kari had offered him some insights into helping the emotionally stressed, though he hardly practiced with it. Then again, this is Davis, the new goggle-boy, the leader of the Digi-destine, and his friend. He had to do something.  
  
Davis told Tai everything. How he woke up and the Guardian sent him back to the human world; how the father told him to call everyone; how he's felt like running every waking moment of the past couple of days; how he realizes that something is different with the people that he's come into contact with; and how he felt frustrated all the time.  
  
"The worst thing of all," Davis finished, "is that when I look at you and the rest - mostly TK and Kari - I feel sad and hollow . . . like they took something from me . . ."  
  
//Whoa. Okay . . . That has to be the most open Davis has *ever* been!// Tai took a deep breath. //Well, at least he's more like the old Davis, facing up to his fears.// "Damn, Davis, I don't know what to say. I'm sorry you feel this way about us. I mean, you use to be happy and . . . loud . . . hot-headed . . . I mean those in a good way!"  
  
"Sure you do," Davis mumbled.  
  
"Hey, I mean it. We all like you. You're our friend, you know."  
  
"Friend? I think friends hurt," Davis tightened his grip on his legs.  
  
//Oh, shit, I think I know what this about. . .// "Um, Davis, you don't remember anything before you woke up with the Guardian, right?"  
  
"Only a few things, I think." Davis explained his earlier episodes of snapshot visions. "What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Because . . . I think you're still hurt from when you had an argument with the other digi-destines."  
  
"What?" Now it was Davis's turn to be baffled.  
  
"Okay," Tai shifted into a more comfortable position. "I don't know if I should be the one telling you this, but I guess you need to know. See, about a week and half before you d-. . . um, two weeks and a half before you woke up with the Guardian, you had overheard heard TK, Kari, Yolie, and Cody talking about you. . ."  
  
And it was Davis's time to listen. As Tai went on, reminding Davis every once and awhile that he got all the information second-hand, Davis realized that none of what he said was a lie. It was all true, even if Davis couldn't remember it. He *had* had a fight with the younger-generation of digi-destines, go into depression, and then -  
  
"What happened next?" Davis noted Tai's hesitation.  
  
"Um, well . . . after you escaped from the Digital Emperor . . ."  
  
*Ring! Ring! Ring!*  
  
"Hold on," Tai got out his cell phone. "Hello? . . . . Yeah, he's right here with me. . . . We've been talking? . . . So? . . . All right. . . Hey, Davis, Yolie wants to talk to you." When Tai saw a little bit of the panic start to rise in Davis's eyes again, he said, "Hey, don't worry. Yolie was the one who wanted to apologize, remember?"  
  
On that note, Davis took the phone and asked, "Hello?"  
  
"Davis? Hi, it's Yolie."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I remember you."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah. Don't you have purple hair and glasses?"  
  
"Yes, I do." Yolie seemed amazed and happy at the same time.  
  
Davis smiled a little, happy to be getting something right. "And you're very smart with computers. You also have a temper."  
  
"What!?" The emotions on the other end of the phone just turned very hostile.  
  
Tai was waving his hands fast, mouthing "No! No! Nooooooo!" Davis thought quickly, "Uh, I meant that you just act how you feel . . ."  
  
"Oh. Yeah. I do that."  
  
Tai let out the biggest sigh of relief that could be mustered with the boys lungs . . . Tai nearly blew Davis's goggles off his head.  
  
"Where are you, Davis?"  
  
"Oh, at a park, I think. Can we meet you?"  
  
"Sure. How about my place, sense it's almost dark out."  
  
"Okay. Um, where is your home?"  
  
"Oh, no worries. Tai knows."  
  
"All right. I guess I'll see you then."  
  
"Okay. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Yolie hung up and nearly made everyone in the apartment building jump as she screamed in joy, "Davis is coming over!!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A lone kid walked threw a darken hallway, feeling the walls push towards him. It seemed that in every turn, there was a wall, another blacken patch. The kid could only walk upon the white path that seemed to aluminates from the bottom up, casting shadows to obscured his face. He knew no time, no limits, just the path and the darkness.  
  
But a lone kid, he was, and in more ways that one. He was a lone, never seeing anyone else upon the path he walked. He was lonely, wanting to call out for someone's attention, but the darkness pushed him into silence. Even in his mind he was a lone, knowing of other's existence, but never acknowledging them. It was just him, the path, and the darkness. . .  
  
". . .Ken?" a light voice asked, as if afraid to get noticed by the darkness.  
  
Ken lifted his head a little, looking for the direction the voice came from.  
  
"Ken?"  
  
It came from the darkness. At first, Ken was afraid of it, thinking that the darkness was playing tricks on him. It use to do that, before he found this path and had wondered alone. On the path, the darkness could press itself as closely as it wanted to, but it could never step on to the lighted path. However, now it was talking to him. . .  
  
"Ken, please."  
  
There was a new light, one that was even brighter and purer than the one he was walking upon now. It was like looking at a train coming out of a tunnel, starting off small, but steadily getting bigger until it was right in front of you. Stopping in front of him, the light flattened itself out to begin another path.  
  
Ken was causes, of course. The darkness could play tricks on him, but this one was different. Darkness has no color, nothing but emptiness. However, the white path is all of the colors of the rainbow in one. The darkness could never mimic the path that Ken was on because it just didn't have the colors to do so.  
  
So, with a tentative step, Ken found that he wasn't engulfed in darkness, that the other path remained still and he was standing on the new path. Out of complete curiosity, he made his way along the path, wondering where it led to. He kept walking and walking, leaving his other, solitary path behind. There was someone else on this path and Ken wanted to know who.  
  
"Ken . . ."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Ken . . ." Kari whispered. She was holding onto his hand, leaning on the bed, knowing fully well that she could be caught.  
  
It was nearing sunset and Kari had a growing realization that she couldn't spend all night in the bathroom of a hospitable; she would probably catch a cold if she did. There was no way she could sleep in the corner, realizing that the nurses will check on him every half-hour of the night. And her curiosity got the better of her, so she took a chance.  
  
The nurse had just left and Kari took it upon herself to wake Ken up herself. She tried to be very gentle, but she had no watch and no way of telling time, and with her anxiousness she didn't know if was a couple of seconds or minutes or anything.  
  
Ken had started to move underneath of her, as if fighting away his sleep. He moaned a little before his eyes fluttered opened. Deep-colored eyes focused on Kari and stayed there, as if seeing her for the first time but knowing who she was.  
  
"Ken . . . I can't stay long," Kari began. "I need to ask you something though."  
  
" . . .I . . .I know what you're going to ask," Ken's voice was very horse and he found it took a lot of what energy he had left just to speak. "I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble . . . I'm sorry . . ."  
  
To the Reviewers:  
  
Katmon,  
  
Thank you for your review! *hugs* ^_^ But are you the only one who's reviewing me? =( I've only gotten a review from you for the past two chapters. I'm not saying that I don't like your reviews, but . . . Whaaaaa, just one!? ;o; Whaaaaaaaaa! 


End file.
